


客自遠方來 Stranger at the Gate

by EEKWGERMANY



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, John with a sword, M/M, Sherlock lies like crazy, Vampire Sex, Vampire Sherlock, dub-con, vampire puberty
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EEKWGERMANY/pseuds/EEKWGERMANY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>就入會儀式來說，從設防城鎮裡綁走一名人類醫生似乎有點極端。不過 James Moriarty 提出這項挑戰時，Sherlock 可沒打算拒絕。（奇幻吸血鬼AU）</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stranger at the Gate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/334825) by [bendingsignpost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingsignpost/pseuds/bendingsignpost). 



> 三次元爆炸，不定期更新…

巴沙洛繆渡口（後稱巴茲渡口）並非固若金湯。  
  
位於寬廣河流中，四處皆懸崖的這座小島，近年來曾換過領主，至少別人是這麼說的。原本由東邊的拜倫大人所治理，現在則屬於西領主，梅修。東西兩邊各有一座城橋，區區木橋便讓這小島成了河中樞紐。這條河剛好是東西領地的界線，因此，自有不少措施讓一些危險的人事物保持距離不來侵擾。要接近這個居住區，旅者必須先敲響守橋屋，接受守望者測試，並在其護送下赤足走過護城橋，方可進入島上大門。  
  
他所理解的過橋挑戰如下：  
  
首先，沒有守望者（gatekeeper）在場，大門守衛（guards）可拒絕外人入境。如果逼迫，守衛得以開火。  
  
再者，所有旅人均需走指定途徑，其路面塗有冬青漆。若有人足下猶如火燒，守望者不作他想，可當場格殺之。  
  
困難，但不是難以克服。  
  
  
  
河本身就沒這麼簡單。事實上，直接過河根本不可能。  
  
沒有所謂的河岸，只有深水與陡峭絕壁。就算他有辦法爬下去又有船，湍急暗流也不是他能掌握的風險。缺乏行船經驗、變化多端的急流，加上隱於水下的巨石，合起來就是當場斃命。更何況，命大突然出現在島上也會招來不必要的關注。  
  
理論上，他可以撤退回到上游。理論上他可以說服某艘船讓他共乘。雖然會有些語言上的溝通障礙，但他的確深諳說服之道。而理論上他也能任由居民將他扔下懸崖，磕碰在層層峭壁上，雙掌熱血淋漓而死。這會死得快些、好死些。光是站在船上，那些水花漸漸浸潤他的皮膚他的骨骼，那種緩慢滲入的麻木感，直達心底令人發顫的濕冷——他完全不想這樣死掉。  
  
護城橋。絕對選擇過橋。  
  
不由自主地，他從內袋掏出信，一邊走路，一邊隨意掃過圖解。  
  
他早就把整封信都背得滾瓜爛熟了：挑戰、指示、提醒等等。他已經受夠了那種優越感但同時也佩服那份勇氣。要不是他以向該人學師之名翻山越嶺而來，這挑戰會是種無禮的魯莽。據各方消息指出，要講誰擁有精湛的催眠迷惑術，無人能出詹姆斯．莫里亞蒂之右。  
  
而向莫里亞蒂學習絕對是他所需要的東西。如果新生要接受這種前所未有的捉弄，那夏洛克．福爾摩斯也不會拒絕。他將通過測試、順利過橋，迷惑那個人類醫生離城，而且沒有人會知道他的真正身份。他不是個孩子，他能辦到。  
  
＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝  
  
基本上夏洛克對人類沒有任何意見。就個考慮過各方面的男孩——男人，來說，他沒有想過「人類」這個問題，似乎有點掉以輕心了。他對人性的概念是一串分門別類的政治與文化差異；對人類的印象則是一群坐在桌前、把食物往嘴裡塞並咀嚼的生物。他對單一個人的概念是安哲羅。或莫莉，或雷氏父子，或哈德森太太。  
  
在北邊這兒很多事情真的很不一樣。安哲羅是跨過海灣住到南方去的人類，認識的人則更遠，千山萬水隔開的遠。夏洛克已經不顧危險完成了沿海之行，方能抵達貝爾格萊亞東北邊莫里亞蒂的領地。待在船艙裡要比走東邊山脈的山道更加暖和，只有這樣他才有信心能活過這段旅程。艾琳對自己信差有多麼保護，南方水手間無人不知，他希望這名聲遠播，超出這個港口之外。  
  
夏洛克心裡也一清二楚：不管他對人類有什麼看法，人類對他 _這種人_ 有很特別的觀點。這些觀點包括焚以冬青和箭箭穿心。  
  
姑且不論他跟艾琳有何約定，他與莫里亞蒂的交易並不一定要履行到底。他可以（還來得及）過海回到安哲羅身邊繼續生活。他們可以過著和以前一樣的日子，似父似子。曾經，此已足矣。  
  
  
但現在，該長大了。   
  
＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝  
  
  
  
守橋屋是建在崖邊毫不起眼的小木屋。即使屋後就連著護城橋和高牆城門，也沒給這小屋增加什麼堅固感。他倒喜歡那籬笆，掉進水裡死掉從來就不是他愛的死法。  
  
「信差！」夏洛克用盎格里語（Anglistic）喊著，敲敲守橋屋門。他給自己角色的打扮是旅行用長外套，多功能長靴，和小康僕人的工作裝束。他沒費心掩飾自己的口音，那能說明他的異域裝扮。  
  
回應穿過門板，從小方窗發出：「煩請出示手掌。」一名盎格里母語人士，顯然。  
  
窗戶太低，成年男子無法窺看其內。夏洛克表現得很有自信，空手伸入窗口，掌心朝上。  
  
  
「請握住這個。」守望者道，在他手中放了一根帶葉冬青枝。  
  
夏洛克握住。瞬間，他就感覺到這冬青不是剛摘的。手掌好像只是被撓了一下癢。  
  
「姓名與代辦事項。」守望者提問，帶著『麻煩告知』的味道。  
  
「夏洛克福爾摩斯，信差。取，不是送。要取一個給『安德森』的包裹。」他向來懶得去記住假名。光是不混淆與說正確的新語言就已經夠他腦子忙和了。  
  
  
  
「我有幾個包裹，但不確定有這位收件人。你識字，還是我得去叫人來幫忙？」  
  
「我識字。」他回答，同時保持手部放鬆，不握得太大力。把手伸進小洞給個帶刀的人檢查畢竟要保持謹慎。他敢打賭屋裡還有十字弓呢。  
  
守望者終於把冬青枝取走。有一雙手握住了他，迅速檢查了一下手掌。那手乾燥堅定，握劍而生的繭粗糙而明顯。有才之士，勇敢。剛擔任此職不久，不然就是極度有教養。  
  
「那就讓你找了，」守望者決定，鬆開夏洛克沒有任何發紅受損跡象的手，「等我開門你就能進來看看。」  
  
他們各自縮回手，關窗開門。小屋的門是向內開的，有三處可以上栓，一個木製，兩個金屬製。門後男子比夏洛克矮，茶色頭髮，個子約莫與夏洛克雙眼同高。額側髮色略淺，臉龐有些皺紋，但五官看來尚不年邁。壓力與過往病痛所致，以前是個士兵。  
  
重點是，眼前男子顯然強壯，對劍術頗有造詣，耐心過人，且非常遵守規則。要通過此人，唯一方法就是找到其它法子繞過他。  
  
  
守望者抬眼看夏洛克，好像這信差出乎意料似的。這次是哪裡不對勁？頭髮太黑、皮膚太白？他太高？口音太奇怪？或許是因為他手太細緻。他的細滑手掌在這北方的農鄉地，比南方城市更惹眼。  
  
但，男子只是比個手勢讓他進屋。「我們把貨品存放在那個架子上。」  
  
『那個』架子有點太模糊了。夏洛克右方整面牆全是架子，堆著許多物品。包裹、箱子、瓶瓶罐罐，還有被大桶遮住堆在角落的小木桶。夏洛克完全不知道這些沒標示的容器裝了什麼東西——真正的食物，也許——因此他立即感到了一絲絲驚豔。  
  
「抱歉，」男子有點好笑道，「那邊的架子。」他這次認真指了指。  
  
夏洛克對他點個頭走進屋內。門在身後關上，他聽到門閂落下的聲音，不是插梢。如果對方讓他馬上走人的話當然不會扣上插梢了，而且他的確打算馬上離開。  
  
他首先聞到的是人味。一種明顯屬於男性的氣味，就是眼前這名男子的味道，也有另個人的。汗味、麝香，皮膚油脂。此外還有木製品。這幢小木屋，但還有別的。比較新的，好像最近有新蓋或新刻成的作品。也上了漆。有壁爐生火與煙霧的殘餘味道。也許是新砍的木柴。不，這裡用泥煤生火。有無數其他氣味充斥屋中：衣服、稻草、皮革，人類的食物。  
  
  
木屋裡有兩個房間，假設上方小閣樓也算進去的話。從橫木條縫隙中他瞥見稻草鋪成的床墊。右邊遠處有個門，打開就能看到護城橋前、城門後的空地。門上有個看起來無比堅固的鎖，大概品質精良。  
  
屋裡是稻草壓緊的地板，遠處有壁爐，屋中一張簡單的桌子，搭著兩把品質不一的椅子。壁爐就在左方遠處，右邊那門的對面，沒有生火。爐上懸吊著一個看起來是烹飪用的黑色鍋具。門與壁爐中間有個結實的大木箱權充矮凳，放在主窗下，箱上靠墊陳舊，線頭都脫落了。  
  
幾項私人物品就夏洛克看來都很乏味，但也很惹眼。桌邊有殘餘木塊屑，顯示某人閒得慌又有藝術天份。靠近城門的牆上倚著一把收入鞘中的劍，劍柄看起來與男子腰上的匕首相配。  
  
  
  
那腰帶品質上乘，曾經。保養得很好，金屬腰扣顯示出光榮感或者紀律。可能兩者皆有。  
  
長褲與衣衫都是簡單織成的，曾經有人用類似程度的補綴技巧縫補了不下三次。長靴跟腰帶一樣保養得宜，狀態跟衣服無異，也修過數次。  
  
這人類總有可利用之處，但最好別是喜歡尖銳物品這點。  
  
他在瀏覽屋內的同時也迅速檢查貨物。「東西還沒來。」他宣佈道。  
  
「那包裹長怎樣？」守望者說，「我可以留意一下。」  
  
「我不知道，」夏洛克道：「上面會有標名字。」  
  
「那些就有名字。」  
  
夏洛克奇怪地打量對方，「那些是標著『米勒』、『布朗』跟『戴維森』的名字。」  
  
對方藍眼大張，「噢喔，」兩聲，「抱歉，我以前沒看過別人這樣做。」  
  
夏洛克頸背上寒毛直豎。  
  
「你閱讀的時候，」對方澄清，「嘴唇沒有動過。你是不是什麼流浪學者？」  
表情和語調中找不出任河諷刺的意味。  
  
這是對一項再簡單不過的能力的誠心讚嘆。真是愚蠢又神秘。（守望者沒看過會默讀的人，真單純啊…）  
  
「哪裡讓我露出破綻？」他問，讓笑容盡可能地淘氣。  
  
「有那種手，你還會是什麼身份？」男子回道，唇邊仍然掛著笑意，可能加深或消退。「好吧，還有替主人跑腿這事兒。」  
  
夏洛克攏攏外套翻領。「說來奇怪，從沒有人想過要猜我是流浪學者。」  
  
男子笑了。  
  
夏洛克也笑了。  
  
男子笑容不減，「你想進城去等包裹嗎？」  
  
「也許再過幾天，」夏洛克道，「這期間我可以招攬些這邊河岸的生意，對你來說沒差。何況，我也沒有太多差旅支出的預算。」更重要的是他並不想赤足走過冬青道。手掌能忍受的，腳還受不住。目前不行。他正在努力中。  
  
  
男子又發出笑聲。對一個守衛來說這種態度還真歡樂，也許這就是他保持禮貌的方式。夏洛克難以想像這麼狹窄的空間能對愉悅情緒還有正面影響。光他們兩人在屋裡就已經將可用空間壓縮到極致了。這一定像生活在牲圈裡頭，他想不出對方以此為家的模樣。但他該明白那其實很有可能，畢竟這樣的陳設本就是為了抵抗誘惑而佈置的。有意思。  
  
「你還會當差嗎？」夏洛克問，「兩三天之後？」  
  
「我挺確定會，」對方感到有趣，肯定道，「白天多半是我，比爾多半負責夜班。」  
  
夏洛克露出笑容，「如果我明年回來的話？」  
  
「大概一樣會是我或比爾。」  
  
「希望別花這麼久時間。」  
  
「不然你就愧對職守了。」  
  
「沒錯，」夏洛克同意，「話說回來，設計這個守橋屋的人好像也沒盡責。你守的是這個方向，為什麼小屋裡會有個面東的門？這並不妥。」  
  
「天哪，可不是，」守望者贊同，好奇但沒受到冒犯，「這是巴茲島還屬於東領地時蓋了留下來的，那時小屋有這門挺合理。不過的確可以向上頭申請，把這多餘的門處理掉。」(註：簡單說，守橋屋有兩個門，門的朝向不合常規，但其實那是因為以前效忠的領主剛好相反的關係…求指點 )  
  
「但你還是開門讓陌生人進來了。」夏洛克試探他。  
  
守望者站姿變換，非常細微，但給人的印象就從矮小轉成了結實。夏洛克驟然地、真切地感覺到，兩人之間如果起了肢體衝突的話，誰才是會勝出的那方。守望者的身體語言很清楚地表明了這點，不是威脅，更像是宣示。「讓個會識字的信差進來。」他回答。  
  
夏洛克嘴巴發乾。有很短的一瞬間他不曉得該怎麼道別。沒有什麼真正的理由能留下，但他也不想走。有太多信息需要蒐集了。  
  
啊，當然。  
  
「夏洛克．福爾摩斯，」他伸出手自我介紹，再一次。人類的方式，手掌垂直於地面。  
  
守望者握住了手。像方才一樣，穩定而專業的壓握。「約翰．華生。」  
  
「幸會。」夏洛克道：「現在如果你允許我告退，我該在入夜前回到我下榻的客棧了。」  
  
「也是，好，」約翰放開手替他開門。他慢慢地拉開門栓，「你是…」他看了看門外，蹙眉，「你獨行。」  
  
「一般來說，對。」  
  
「但你沒有防身武器，」約翰迅速瞄過他全身確認道。奇怪了，他竟然還需要再確認。因為守望者自從開門迎進夏洛克之後，目光就沒有離開過他身上。  
  
「一般來說，對」  
  
「…你不是這裡人，對吧？」  
  
「難道我的口音沒讓我露出馬腳嗎？」  
  
「還真的沒有。」約翰回答，話語突然有點含糊，有點遲疑。夏洛克花了點時間才理解為什麼。  
  
「你會說弗朗克語（Franc）？」夏洛克問，使用了這個語言，那是夏洛克的母語。  
  
「我父親的父親會說，」約翰道，他的口音像牙牙學語的兒童。「只有他說過的我才有學。」  
  
夏洛克沒有掩飾自己的想法。  
  
「噢拜託，」約翰換回盎格里語。「我很久沒說了。總之，等一下。」  
  
守望者從架子上抓了個東西。如同預料中的，這是另一把匕首。樸實的皮質劍鞘和木柄。「這樣握著它，」約翰示範，「先說，這只能唬人，但唬人也挺有效的。」  
  
夏洛克幾乎又要大笑了。這傢伙這麼認真，淨跟夏洛克說些他深信夏洛克不曉得的事。謊言真是這世界上最真實的武器。  
  
好不容易，在夏洛克重複了好幾次約翰的示範動作，並忍受了從握劍到姿勢的幾次糾正之後，約翰終於覺得該放他一馬。「你可以下次再帶來還我，」他說，「別把自己害死了。」  
  
「我知道路上有危險，」夏洛克回答，此刻的諷刺感節節高升，很折磨人。「拜倫大人已經在東邊防堵了絕大部分。」除非有的『危險』是出於某些原因才特別積極，例如夏洛克。  
  
「人也很危險，」約翰告訴他，這不是很好笑嗎，他們彼此指涉自己族類的方式。「不喝血的人不代表他們就不想看你濺血。小心為上。」（註：吸血族和人類都稱自己為 people。所以夏洛克認為十分荒謬）  
  
「我會小心。」他承諾道。  
  
約翰舔舔唇，這個動作夏洛克看不懂。「好吧。」約翰最後說。  
  
回程的路又遠又無聊，但每當他停下來進食的時候，夏洛克心裡總是有股難以形容的成就感。  
  
＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝  
  
晚間開始下雨。幾小時要下不下但沒停過的絲絲細雨之後，終於真的下了。雨滴密密打在屋頂的聲音讓他裹在毯子中瑟瑟發抖。  
  
一想到可能會漏水他就害怕到睡不著。  
  
隔天早上已經風雨肆虐，茅草屋沒被吹垮，石塊壓頂，不過牆壁依舊被狂風吹得喀噠作響。  
  
客棧老闆娘中午時來查看他。他起身開門，但恐懼顯然掛在臉上。  
  
「噢，瞧瞧你，」老闆娘只會說盎格里語，「昨天晚上一定著涼了。晚餐還有剩下一點熱湯，要不我給你端上來？」  
  
「我會反胃，」他回道，雖然客棧主人不知道這是實話。他昨晚才大口喝掉一隻鹿的鮮血，現在被困在這兒可一點也不想把猩紅證據吐出來。  
  
「湯或茶水，親愛的，你就是需要這些。」老闆娘堅持。  
  
「 ** _不要_** 。」他道，用了太多力量。多到溢出來，漫延。  
  
她困惑地皺眉，腦袋想擺脫他的拒絕，雖然雙眼因為被迷惑而放空無神。  
  
「 ** _您把我照顧得非常好。_** 」他繼續說，現在已經覆水難收了。未經允許的催眠不算非法，反正他們沒有律法這種東西，而外族只會訂定不利他們的律法。感覺還是很奇怪，那種他輕易就能催眠別人的能力、和必須經常使用催眠術的頻繁程度。他一直希望雷家的兒子能來把他耳朵摀住。「 ** _您要我休息的建議很正確，我這就歇下。_** 」  
  
她過了好一段時間才回答，這陣停頓讓夏洛克懷疑起自己的用字、質疑自己的施術流利度。不正確的措辭會導致各種災難。簡單的暗示或俗語則可能同等重要，有時甚至是殘忍。  
  
「…沒錯。」她慢慢地，然後更加確定地接受了這個想法，當成是自己的主意：「就是。你真該快去躺好，親愛的。」  
  
當透納太太離開時，他回到自己的客房裡，計畫盤算著，不想龜縮在這毫不牢靠的屋頂下。剛剛他不願意進食，那樣雖然能讓透納太太不斷回到他身邊，但他完全不考慮這選項。會搞得太髒亂、太多記號。何況，副作用會…非常麻煩，這樣說還只是輕描淡寫。  
  
沒別的事可作，他爬回床上。  
  
雨下了兩天才停，他立刻下了床。  
  
＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝  
  
他盡早離開客棧，幸好他這麼作，因為旅途簡直步步驚心。所經之處全是爛泥地，處處都有小水窪。連樹也頻頻滴水在他身上。  
  
小心謹慎選條安全道路的考量早就被一陣輕風給破壞殆盡，風拂過樹梢時還順便衝著他臉和脖子抖下冰冷的水滴。他喊了一聲，忍不住打寒顫，舉袖把自己抹乾。來不及了：寒冷已經滲進體內。繼續運動會讓他暖起來，但要先保持乾燥才行。他豎起外套領子，持續警戒。  
  
能對抗天候的方法很有限，所以前進的成效不彰，但他困在室內太久了。兩個整天與三個夜晚都在屋裡。不行，今天他一定要走。也許等到他轉向村莊前進時，那些枝枒已經不再滴水，他也能進入森林了。從暴風雨開始之前他就再也沒有進食過，但把獵物引誘到大路上肯定會被注意。在這麼北邊的地區光天化日下進食可算是自殺行為。路上旅人絡繹不絕，他會與人閒聊但不真正社交，脾氣比思鄉時還更暴躁。  
  
夏洛克在午後不久抵達。前面有兩名男子乘著牛車，他們先接近守橋屋，夏洛克拉開距離殿後。轉折處離橋還有一段距離，但他還是先藏了起來。  
  
約翰很快就打開了門。這兩個人肯定認識他。不，熟人是老的那個。年輕人走在側道，脫了靴子和襪子拿在手上。長者領著牛車，約翰在他倆身後關上了門。  
  
車輛與馱獸走右邊。新進城的人走左邊。車輪與獸蹄絕對很快就會把冬青漆磨光，所以右邊走起來相對安全，但還是要穿著鞋襪走才好。  
  
除非夏洛克花上數個月練習讓腳能抵抗冬青，否則他得想辦法讓自己可以走右邊的路面作為測試。只要光認識守望者就行了，還是他也得熟悉大門守衛？若是前者，這就再簡單不過。雖然這樣也很有趣，但與約翰閒話家常可稱不上是他日思夜想的挑戰。  
  
然而，要是大門守衛也得認識他才行…  
  
等任何人掉頭出城還要好幾個小時。每多等一分鐘，他就又少了一分鐘能趕路回旅店，而且今晚很可能一樣會下雨。他並不享受這種等待。樹林潮濕又滴水，正在嘲笑他空空的胃袋。強風讓冒險待在樹下這事兒百分百危險，他已經夠冷了，不需要再招來更多濕意。  
  
終於，門又再度開啟。所有過橋的人現在都走右邊。  
  
冬青道一定是最初進城的考驗。就走那麼一次，出城則免，這是為了避免過度磨損那裡的冬青漆。這層漆鐵定很昂貴，巴茲渡口想勤儉些。這是來自梅修領主勉強提供的資金，還是拜倫領主留下的信托金，好讓莫里亞蒂與其追隨者被限制只能在東方活動？不管是誰的錢，他只需走過一回，這種節約觀念就能領他安全踏上歸途。  
  
兩名旅者還離得很遠，他就站到道上假裝趕路。錯身時其中一人衝著他說：「剛好錯過啦，伙計！」盎格里，這裡大家都講盎格里語。  
  
他回以淺笑並舉手應答。很確定就算在這麼北邊，這手勢也算友善。  
  
他敲敲門，再一次被要求按照規定握著冬青樹枝受驗。不過這次，客氣的要求馬上轉成了喚他名字的溫暖呼喊。夏洛克收回手，約翰打開門，「很高興看到你，」人類道，先用弗朗克語快速打了招呼接著轉成盎格里：「看來還沒讓人把你給殺了，幹得好。」  
  
夏洛克下意識也回以微笑。是打趣，當然。只是打趣說笑而已。  
  
「可不是，我有這個，」他遞出約翰借給他的帶鞘匕首。  
  
約翰伸手，但頓了一下。他以眼光巡過夏洛克臉龐的樣子就像手撫過刀鞘。這人莫名有點兒怪。「你有自己的刀沒？」  
  
「不，沒有這種的。」  
  
「那麼，今天也沒有包裹，所以你可能要再隨身多攜帶幾天。」約翰握住刀鞘，指尖碰到了夏洛克的手，接著他輕輕將小刀推還給夏洛克。這一定是在強調：拿走，收好，注意安全。「你吃肉嗎？」  
  
夏洛克臉上維持著平常的表情，「何出此言？」  
  
「因為你不帶刀，」約翰回答，好像這是種很自然的聯想。當然會這麼想了，對人類來說。夏洛克記得要隨身攜帶水壺，但飲食用具實在太獵奇。（註：對以血為食、咬開喝飽就好的族群來說，這些刀叉碗筷等食具想必非常詭異…）  
  
「我們南邊的習慣不太一樣。跟我說說，你對所以剛認識沒多久的人都這麼有保護欲？」夏洛克反問。他興致高昂地觀察約翰表情瞬間僵直了下。很迅速的…不是疑惑，是好奇。  
  
「其實大多數人並不需要保護。」約翰冷淡評論，「所以要是打架你怎麼辦？」  
  
「我不會捲入打架。」除非他希望。  
  
「你這樣回答的態度讓我想起我姊。」  
  
「意思是？」  
  
「意思是你可以靠張嘴說出一條生路，對吧？」  
  
夏洛克的心以一種奇怪的方式砰砰狂跳。  
  
倒不是怕被發現。畢竟約翰也說了，夏洛克可以靠話術逃出生天，尤其現在只有他倆的情況下。也不是什麼有實質危險的興奮，但依舊感覺特殊。隱約像是站在莫里亞蒂的會客室裡被窺伺。  
  
當然，現在感覺與實際被莫里亞蒂注視還相去甚遠，但這種比喻還算合適。他跟約翰都有同種神情，夏洛克只能稱之為「帶有欲望」的表情。他對此沒有什麼特殊應對技巧，但被這樣注視讓他有點暗自竊喜。  
  
「大部分時候，」夏洛克道。他目光停留在約翰臉上，比人類社交禮儀所能容許的時間還更久了點，約翰似乎並不在意。  
  
事實上，約翰也這麼作。他的眼神從夏洛克身上轉開，但沒多就又溜回來。他也不再咧嘴笑了，但面對夏洛克，嘴唇還有許多微動作。雙腳足尖衝著來人，髖部也是，上半身微微前傾，好像向陽植物正在享受日曬。整體而言不是個很具侵略性的站姿，約翰想要點什麼。但正用種看起來優雅的方式無言要求。  
  
「你也很擅長說服別人讓你加入他們囉？」  
  
「我可以靠講話作任何事。」這不是吹噓，是事實。  
  
「所以這就是你旅行的方法？打算靠講話回到…哪兒去？」約翰問。  
  
「蒙塔古，目前的話。」  
  
約翰眨眨眼，表情變得嚴肅起來，「那要走上四小時。」  
  
「對，所以？」  
  
「三小時後就日落了。這點應該滿重要的。」  
  
夏洛克試著露出一種他認為應該算頗令人安心的微笑，「我相信不會有什麼問題。」他的視力在黑暗中可好了。  
  
約翰狐疑地瞧著他，「你有帶油燈嗎？」  
  
「我不需要，」他回答，「快滿月了，光線夠亮。」  
  
「是啊，肯定都不會被雲雨遮蔽住呢。」  
  
夏洛克抬頭望著天空，「看起來沒這麼糟，風應該朝東吹。」  
  
「但你在這裡看不到西邊的天空，不是嗎？」約翰說，「灰濛濛的，看起來很不妙。」  
  
「你確定？」等等，這句更好：「我能瞧瞧嗎？」  
  
「嗯，」約翰點頭，往屋內移動。向內兩步繞過桌子，再邁兩步走到主窗下的大木箱旁。他打開護窗扇指指外頭。  
  
夏洛克大著膽子隨他進屋，每走一步，熟悉的氣味就越來越強烈。他學約翰站到窗戶邊，一腳跪在木箱椅墊上往外瞧。  
  
橋就在右邊，舉目可及。前方直走就是巴茲島，夏洛克現在首度看見了內城門。高而堅固，而且沒錯，牆上有射箭孔。跟普通城側門不同，城門是木門石牆。門很厚，比河這邊許多屋子門板還要更厚實。島上建築也不少，但那粗糲陡峭的懸崖當然最氣勢懾人。  
  
不過，目前更教人擔心的還是濃密烏雲。  
  
「好吧，」他同意：「恐怕要下雨了。」  
  
「可能，」約翰同他一起打量窗外天色。這讓他們兩人臉靠得很近。近到讓夏洛克想起自己好幾天沒進食這件事。  
  
  
他可以試試看。如果他在下雨之前闖進森林找到休息處，他就有充裕時間能施展迷惑術，引誘任何近在咫尺的動物。如果他沒找到藏匿處，那接下來大把時間都會讓雨水盡情淋濕他的衣物。儘管外套質精量優，也擋不住從足部腿部向上延伸的水氣。濕冷會滲入全身，最終他將像父親一樣冷而窒息死去。或許僥倖的話會死得更快。  
  
考慮過眾多選項，他寧可挨餓。先前幹了某些蠢事竟然沒死他會當成自己幸運，但可不會再試一次。  
  
「你想我趕路得多快才行？」他問守望者，「這裡的天氣你比我懂。」  
  
「別以為你靠走的就能避開這種大雨，」約翰潤潤唇，把頭縮回屋內。他關上窗，拉攏護窗木簾。「不過，尤思頓算近，我看大概是往東南方走一小時的距離。你在路上會淋點雨，但抵達後你就能好生待到早上。」  
  
雨裡凍死，或冬青木上燒死。無法接受。「這樣沒用。」  
  
「嗯？為什麼？」  
  
「沒錢，」他扯謊，「靠送貨賺錢就是這點不好。我只有去蒙塔古的錢 — 因為客戶預付了。」  
  
「的確不大好，」約翰順著道，「嗯，那麼。」  
  
別人可能會趁機施展惑術，因為這種生死關頭取決於他能不能把握機會留在這間窄小的木屋裡。麥考夫這時肯定已經把守望者轉化為一個只會聽命的木偶娃娃了。夏洛克推測莫里亞蒂現下估計也會作點什麼，更隱約、更困難、更曲折的惑術，因為好玩。  
  
但夏洛克別的沒有，就是天生特別會說服別人。目前遇過的人，無人能與他相比。  
  
這也是為什麼他僅僅滿懷希望地瞧著約翰，但心裡沒抱著任何預設立場。夏洛克很能照料自己，他會接受幫助，但他不是個麻煩。他運用許多觀察來的人類社交暗示，不著痕跡但招人喜歡。「嗯？」  
  
「那麼，」約翰說，「如果你願意，這裡閣樓有床。我是說，通常我都鎖門走人回巴茲的家。但我想哈莉應該不喜歡不速之客。也不能讓你自己留宿在守城屋裡——城主絕對不願意讓陌生人單獨待在這—— 但如果你不介意一起睡閣樓過夜…」  
  
「真的？你確定？」他試著露出半點也不存在的猶豫，但語氣中的期待倒是千真萬確。接著再加點恭維讓約翰無法打退堂鼓，「這真是太好心了。」  
  
「不，這、這沒關係的。」約翰道。  
  
「如果有人在等門，我可以先在外面蹓躂一下等你去通知他們，」他提議，這樣一個失蹤的守門人才不至於引起注意。「你說是叫哈莉？」  
  
「哈莉葉，」約翰立刻解釋，「我姐。她不是—反正我們也不理對方。而且比爾剛結婚不久，所以我最近也都接夜班。因此，嗯，」約翰沒講下去，他的微笑客氣而緊張，還帶了點夏洛克難以辨認的其他意含，「我是說，沒有。沒人等門。」  
  
「噢，」夏洛克只是因為心知一定要說點什麼所以回答著，「我總覺得獨居就是有這種優點。」這個相信為時並不長，但依舊算數。陌生人類再怎麼令人窩火他也寧可與之相處，而不願意被當成小孩子對待。  
可他還是很想念安哲羅。  
  
約翰又開始舔唇，舌尖流連了好一會兒才收回，而且因為發現夏洛克在看而停下動作。  
  
兩人對視。  
夏洛克知道這算某種社交信號，但陌生又難以解讀，他只好希望如果真有必要，約翰願意告訴他那到底是什麼意思。  
  
再一次，粉色舌尖又出現了。  
  
再一次，夏洛克看著。  
  
約翰疑惑地望著他。  
  
「噢，我沒關上門，」夏洛克想起來，「抱歉，不是故意要讓熱氣流失的。」  
  
他穿過小屋把門闔上，讓室內變得更加昏暗。沒有簡單的門鎖（latch，(彈簧) 扣鎖），只有長門閂（bolts，大型城門用的那種厚重鐵或木桿），所以長鐵閂和木條兒都把門閂實了。把自己跟一個被僱來殺死他這族類的人關在同個空間裡：夏洛克的最新狀態。  
  
  
當他回過身來，壁爐火光成了屋內唯一的光線來源。屋子只有一邊有光，另一半陷入黑暗，約翰成了金棕交織的身影。火光讓他看起來有時年少、有時年邁。衣服的紅色顯得更深更飽和，也不那麼陳舊了。約翰伸手調整了下護窗，讓陽光隱約照進來，一切便又恢復了正常。  
  
夏洛克到桌前挑了離他近的椅子坐下，約翰坐在對面。藍眼中的興味稍微減弱了些。好奇。  
  
兩人沉默坐著，過了好一會兒。接著，靜謐無聲成了一種響亮的壓力。  
  
「你想聽歷史故事嗎？」夏洛克問。  
  
「什麼歷史故事？」  
  
「什麼都可以。」  
  
＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝  
  
  
  
約翰問關於書寫的事。  
  
最令人佩服的是他真心認真聆聽答案。  
  
夏洛克先從弗朗克語開始，接著談到盎格里。然後是語源，在海灣地區緩慢的語言交流；和飄洋過海之後較為新穎且快速的語言轉變。文化重疊性與其影響不斷在 ** _人類_** （People，此指吸血族）與人類之間出現。這裡說的是南方，那些夏洛克曾經以為足以稱為北方的領地。夏洛克仔細將這些資訊以約翰能接受的方式描述出來。  
  
「他們有一樣的發音嗎？」約翰問。  
  
「不一定。」  
  
約翰蹙眉，「可是他們明明應該拼法一樣。」  
  
夏洛克坐直了點，開始解釋。  
  
約翰聽著，聚精會神。  
  
  
  
雨滴落地時，約翰關上了護窗木簾並點起燭火。溫暖的守城屋顯得私密起來。  
  
「該你了。」夏洛克道。  
  
約翰低頭，燭光映在右邊臉龐，「我想不出什麼能讓你感興趣的事。」  
  
「那就說故事吧。」  
  
「我知道幾個士兵愛聽的，但有點粗俗，」他打量夏洛克的表情，寬容地自嘲道，「那還是不要好了。」  
  
「說點別的。」夏洛克對這種荒唐話題一點興趣也沒有。他不能有興趣，至少現在不行。如果有興趣，他幾個小時前就會以此引約翰受到迷惑並吸血了，眼下他必須維持孩童般的進食習慣。很不方便，但一頭鹿從上鎖的門蹓躂進來的機率更渺小。  
  
「預言故事呢？渡鴉和貓頭鷹的，你聽過嗎？」  
  
夏洛克搖搖頭，約翰開始用磕磕絆絆的弗朗克語講故事，夜色更深了。  
  
  
  
約翰感到口渴，他也替夏洛克倒了點。「我們這裡不准有別的飲食，」他解釋。「這樣才安全。他們負責這事。過濾還什麼的。」  
  
「既然都是水，那我還是敬謝不敏。」 夏洛克拿起自己帶的空水壺假裝喝水。這回應因為不斷練習而成了習慣；直到深夜，他們還坐在壁爐前，一個用杯子喝水，另一個吐著菸圈。燃燒的柴火和不間斷的暖意給今晚帶來特別不一樣的奢侈，彷彿約翰想討好他似的。又或者他只是跟其他人一樣，注意到夏洛克好像永遠都很冷。  
  
如果兩人都不講話他就無法轉移注意力。爐火聲響蓋不過滂沱大雨，空氣裡的濕意已經到達了他所能忍受的臨界點，就像教人快抓狂的癢處。又或者其實是因為約翰。  
  
約翰，就像被惑術迷住的那些獵物一樣，平靜溫順。  
  
煙斗中的菸草也沒辦法稍微消解他的飢餓感，這從來就不是個好現象，雖然煙味的確有鈍化他的嗅覺。  
  
夏洛克吐出一個又一個菸圈兒，看約翰望著自己。  
  
他暗暗咒罵自己對進食的需索，警告自己將這個人類轉為食物來源將有何風險。他最不需要的就是守望者身上竟然留有被進食過的明顯牙印痕跡。在這漫漫長夜中只能帶著飢餓感繼續忍下去。  
  
＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝   
  
  
  
計畫形成時，簡單到難以形容。只是個假想情況讓他能接近約翰的股動脈，以惑術掩飾，且所有後果都可以順利掩飾。儘管他餓得慌，但他不會喝太多血而暴露真實身份。要轉換為真正成人，吸血量需要幾夸脫（假定是較少的英制夸脫，一夸脫大約1.1公升，成人血液總共五公升左右，真喝完會出人命的）。而只要半品脫（約0.3公升）左右便足以動情。  
  
他不該想到這個計畫的，甚至都沒打算付諸實行。要不是約翰這個人類將手放在大腿上，拇指沿著股動脈碾磨打圈兒，夏洛克心思才不會猛地想到那兒去。要不是他們離這麼近，要不是約翰近到體溫像笑容一樣暖，夏洛克心裡可能還會認真掙扎個一陣子。  
  
他讓煙斗慢慢變涼，兩人繼續交談。約翰一直提問，非常多問題，夏洛克答得越多，這守望者就越著迷。只是開口講講話這麼簡單的事，今晚讓他特別有成就感。而且還不是什麼特別的，跟夏洛克真正的能力一點關係都沒有，只是講講書和花時間相處而已。  
  
但這並沒有讓約翰看著他的眼神因此而…平淡。  
  
夏洛克的族群們以前也這樣瞧過他，人類亦同。夏洛克早就學會無視這種關注，除非他們激怒他的監護人，但安哲羅現在人不在場。在這溫暖舒適的小屋裡，約翰近到無法被忽略，也無法讓人不注意他過度豐富的反應。約翰瞧他雙手和雙唇的態勢，就像夏洛克瞧見精緻細膩的好畫。   
  
他們互相凝視著對方，爐火逐漸微弱。  
  
夏洛克清理煙斗，約翰也望著他清理。  
  
煙斗回到了原本的位置，夏洛克的背包中，就放在菸草小袋子旁邊。  
  
「睡覺？」約翰站起身問道。  
  
這個人類在幾乎全黑中顯得警戒，光線搖曳，照出他緊繃的身形。一個守衛，士兵，所有直覺都來自一項訓練：他起疑了嗎？  
  
「如果你想，」夏洛克回答。他沒有站起來，只是做出他從旅店、驛站一路上看到過的舉措。  
  
他垂下了目光。  
  
眼光落在喉嚨淺淺的陰影處、向下略過發皺的襯衫、略過磨得鋥亮的皮帶扣，接著停在皮帶下方那兒。  
  
接著他再原路往上瞧。  
  
又在舔唇。但現在最有趣的是約翰的胸口，快速起伏顯示出淺而急促的呼吸，就像隻被喚來停在腕上的鳥兒。  
  
夏洛克微笑，緩慢柔滑，接著一樣悠悠站起。約翰的眼睛睜大了，伸出手。隔著厚重布料，觸碰非常輕，而夏洛克沒料到那竟如此溫暖。暖意沿著脊椎向上爬，也往下直達腳趾，他同時輕顫著，不由自主屈身倚向比自己稍矮的男子。約翰頭微微一抬，兩人唇便吻上了。  
  
夏洛克差點就在當下咬了他。含著約翰的唇瓣，肌膚下加速的血液循環讓誘惑被無限強化。他拽住約翰，抓牢他；約翰呻吟一聲，氣息猛地驟變，更濃厚、更沉、更美味。牲口味道不會這樣變化。  
  
夏洛克吻著被曬褐的肌膚，僅僅氣息就讓他快要發狂。太急促、太用力，他一邊吻一邊扶著約翰的髖部往牆上抵。他餓壞了。  
  
「我等等會跪下。等我跪著時， ** _告訴我你具體想要什麼，_** 」他低語，惑術從實話中衍生。盎格里語，而且他選擇了直白的詞彙。不能讓人有誤解空間，尤其是這種事。「 ** _我就會照作。百依百順。_** 」  
  
就算實踐上還不透徹，他也明白『繁殖』這個理論，而且他也聽聞過，人類對彼此做的事全都是建立在這個主題之上的許多變化。他對其中的細節從不感興趣，然而他也不需要知道，只要約翰曉得怎麼進行就好。一旦約翰可以說服自己繼續，夏洛克就不需要做任何事情。  
  
稻草地板在膝蓋落地時發出窸窣聲。約翰攬著他後頸向前靠，夏洛克臉便抵在腹部中央。飢餓讓他一點兒也沒想到任何親密行為去，他與肌膚和其下的器官只隔著一層發皺的衣料。脆弱下腹，不是他的目標。  
  
「 ** _告訴我要做什麼。_** 」夏洛克命令。  
  
「褲子。我的褲子，解開。」  
  
這簡單到不行。他一解決腰帶跟褲釦，就將長褲褪到約翰腳踝處。有大片面積可接觸到股動脈。  
  
「裏褲。」約翰又說，聽起來有點不清醒。讓他靠牆站著真是先見之明。  
  
夏洛克遵從指令。約翰在襯褲之下的陰莖已然硬挺，直指夏洛克，蓄勢待發。臀部隨著夏洛克的呼息而輕顫。  
  
「你的嘴巴，」一隻手放在後腦杓，無聲催促他往前。不知為何，約翰跟夏洛克一樣十分猴急，「用你的嘴。」  
  
「嘴唇還是舌頭？ ** _明確告訴我你想要的感覺。_** 」  
  
雙手穿梭過髮間，將他的腦袋引往自己某處，夏洛克很確定就算在那兒咬上一口也不會被注意。但這個人類的碰觸讓他有些慌亂，太親密。「我—操。先嘴唇。輕些。舌頭快速探出來一點。然後用力些，直到—算了，天哪，夏洛克，隨便你高興。」  
  
這根本行不通。約翰太客套、太體貼了。「 ** _我喜歡別人命令我，_** 」夏洛克指示道，重新描述，「 ** _想聽你說出來。_** 」  
  
「跳到直接舔好了。」約翰決定。  
  
「怎麼舔？」  
  
「你在開玩笑吧？」  
  
「絕對不是。 ** _講清楚。_** 」  
  
「大面積的掃舔。從下往上。用手握著然後整個往上舔。」  
  
夏洛克攏指握住那熱到不可思議的性器，接著，真正的考驗來臨，他將嘴湊近約翰的大腿處，伸舌舔向肌膚再朝上，嚐到過多陌生的滋味。毛料與汗液與皮膚。  
  
「對…」約翰嘶聲，手埋在夏洛克髮間，渾然不覺他這麼做引起多大混亂。太過親密，那動作。「就是那樣。不，用力點。再用力。」接著，非常客氣、幾乎像是抱歉自己怎麼會忘了似的，「麻煩你。」  
  
他依照約翰所言舔吮，磨磨蹭蹭地，直到他確定約翰完全沉溺於自己的性幻想中。接著，他以牙輕刮嘴下肌膚。  
  
「小心點，」喘息，連真心斥責都稱不上。約翰的指引早就全數成了興奮讚美。  
  
「我不會咬下去。」他撒謊。  
  
「我知道。我知道你不會，天啊，你太拿手了。夏洛克，我—操，你這模樣真是。你嘴巴含著我老二的樣子。真美。」  
約翰正在看他？夏洛克往上瞧，下巴微抵在被唾沫溼潤過的大腿處。  
  
約翰低垂盯著他，眼瞳黝黑，圓潤五官所展現出來的表情出奇陌生，喉嚨深處溢出的嗚咽將約翰的感受完美表達了出來。夏洛克聽見欲望下隱含的需索。那讚美很真誠，絲毫不假。不管約翰說服自己什麼事情，那肯定非常了不起。  
  
他詫異地微笑，約翰則仰頭呻吟起來。即使一個人類在夏洛克的惑術影響下，這種對他性愛技巧的恭維也十分罕見。而這讓他願意冒險進行那最後一步驟。夏洛克咬住約翰大腿，伸展獠牙，刺進皮膚和炙熱顫抖的肌肉，而約翰的手依舊催促他更深入。

一陣刺痛後緊接著是急不可耐的舔舐，「夏洛克…」約翰喘道。嚐起來跟牲口相去無幾，但氣味不同。夏洛克不確定為什麼自己會期待有所差異。「更多，求你了，我要，拜託…」

他咕嘟喝下溫暖濃郁。灼熱滑下咽喉時任自己發出讚許的哼聲。開始感到解脫，那種輕鬆緩慢送至全身，出奇地厚重，因不完整而焦灼。約翰現在在他體內深處，一灣隱約而蕩漾的熱意。他盡可能在克制範圍內多喝些，耳邊是約翰求他別停的聲音。而這跟喝鹿血的差異又太大，兩者毫無相似之處。

強迫自己停止飲血，跟一開始強迫自己別咬約翰唇瓣一樣困難，但他還是停下了。夏洛克喝下的量已經足以止飢，但顯然太多。他舔攏咬痕止血時便感覺到效力開始發作，這讓人不安，雖然沒有原先擔憂的那麼作嘔。

但渴望逐漸堆疊時就不一樣了。

約翰的溫熱一路傳到下腹。聚集著，壓迫著。有好一會兒，他很氣憤地認為約翰肯定生病，還傳染給他了。這想法有誤，他知道不是那麼回事，但鼠蹊部就是沉沉的。他不曉得，好像想小解。溫暖又沈重褲襠還很緊，明明不該那麼緊。

他呻吟，閉眼靠上約翰大腿，約翰也跟著呻吟出聲。

「更多，」約翰催促，這話語裡有些成份讓夏洛克不禁握緊了原本就環住約翰陰莖根部的手。緊接著約翰發出一種類似嗆到的抽氣，讓夏洛克忍不住用另隻手抓住自己的胯下。這種壓力，到底—壓力是好事。他才不至於噴發。

現在他用上了雙手，爭先恐後脫掉褲子直伸往底褲。他撫摸過自己不下上千次，不管是往夜壺或在樹籬後解手都好、他的手可從沒帶來過這種感覺。沒有因為享用新鮮熱燙的鮮血而勃起過，腦中也沒有充斥過一名男子的性愛氣息。約翰手指穿梭髮間揪緊的動作，莫名讓自擼的刺激感更為強烈。他胡亂笨拙地學習打手槍，毫無技巧可延，但感覺卻不能更美妙了。

「夏洛克，我——！」

夏洛克被輕推了一把，他跌跌撞撞地由跪改坐，使力套弄著自己。約翰也這麼做，一下、兩下，幾道乳白色的液體射了出來。約翰轉開身子沒向著夏洛克，把精液射進手裡。但那雙眼睛，他始終注視著夏洛克的臉。

夏洛克不自覺微張著嘴，跟約翰一樣。他身子往前挺，索求更多，更多別的，完全不確定想要什麼。難道他會撒尿？他快…不，不是，是別的，像約翰那樣。他想要…約翰，他很想，幫幫他。

「沒事了，」約翰低語著，他搖搖晃晃地靠近跪下，朝夏洛克伸出手，而僅僅是『會被摸到』這樣的認知剛出現，約翰手就已經覆上他的，夏洛克全身發顫射了，最後打了個哆嗦，高潮結束時他又想要再體驗一遍。

他彎身把頭靠在約翰肩上。約翰抵著他，臉頰感覺粗粗的。兩人面對面互相倚跪著，夏洛克彷彿瀕死般粗喘，而約翰的呼吸像嘆息又有點像笑聲。這聲音讓他腳趾蜷縮起來，強烈的不敢置信與歡愉交織在一起，還有點憤怒：原來這就是他這十年來所錯過的東西。

約翰用手巾草草替他擦乾淨，手撫上他的臉。曾堅定讓他的頭保持位置的手現在溫柔輕巧。這讓他的身體又開始輕顫，或者他的顫抖一直沒停過。

夏洛克以手背抹抹嘴，盡可能去掉任何血跡。幸好他進食一向精準細膩。約翰一抬頭他就跟著注視對方，準備繼續施展惑術操弄心智，但他因為身心獲得滿足而懶洋洋的，結果失了開口的先機。

「很抱歉，」約翰無比真心誠意，顯然享受剛剛的過程但又有些尷尬。那個，那藏在幽默底下的表情，是後悔？「我本來想及時幫你。」

夏洛克不確定那什麼意思。

「我也猜是這樣。」他平直地回答。這樣不錯，非怒非喜的中庸語氣。

「讓我稍微休息一下，我就能補償你。」約翰說。

夏洛克這才明白了，而那恍然肯定誠實表露無遺。否則還有什麼原因會讓約翰咧嘴笑成那樣，接著又湊近吻他呢。想咬下去的衝動大部分都消逝了，取而代之的是渴望品嚐，但夏洛克還是決定緊閉雙唇。現在他最不希望的就是讓約翰注意到任何血液殘留的鐵鏽味。

這些複雜心思不算，當約翰停住，抽身拉開距離問：「你不喜歡接吻？」時，夏洛克非常訝異。

他只好歸結於自己的舉止可能哪裡出了錯，而回道：「我喜歡。」

「但？」

「也許我們都需要先休息一下。」

約翰與他額頭相抵，全身重量都掛在他身上，這夏洛克也很喜歡，但接著他警覺，要是麥考夫知道他喜歡這種行為會變得多恐怖。進食同伴是用來進食，不是用來進行性愛。

管他呢，夏洛克可以兩者兼顧。

「有人看起來很得意呢。」約翰取笑。

這次換夏洛克吻他。

一個輕而匆促的動作。他還在學習，目前。

約翰輕揪住夏洛克的頭髮，手沾染上他的氣息。而不可思議地，他覺得這樣也沒什麼不好。

「你剛說閣樓床墊。」夏洛克提議，身體感覺陌生又清爽。他有點想要在什麼東西上滾來滾去，幾乎能肯定約翰的床是個好選擇。

「有說嗎？」

「快要說了。」

他們親密地站起來，偶爾接吻。約翰腳步輕浮略跛，也許是因為失了半品脫的血所以將重心放在另一隻腳。牙痕鮮紅，周圍肌膚轉紫，但出血早就止住了，因為夏洛克有仔細舔舐過。

「 _ **你把腿跪僵了，**_ 」夏洛克告訴他，「 _ **除了吻痕之外，你的腿毫無大礙。**_ 」

「你這樣講讓我覺得自己都老啦，」約翰撫開夏洛克褲子上沾粘的稻草屑，接著拍拍自己的褲子。

「我真讓你這麼覺得？」性暗示。這可新鮮。

這些反應遲早會鈍化，夏洛克很肯定。一旦體內約翰那部份被消化、排出、驅離，夏洛克就能回到原本不受干擾的狀態。成人生理需求得等等，他眼下有更需要專注的事情。如果能進到下個階段，夏洛克仍然要向莫里亞蒂學習。明天他將繼續進行任務。

但在那之前，他先學怎麼接吻。  
 　  
　  
　  
　

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

### 第二章

他穿過那石廊，毫無戒護，跟現實差這麼多，這就是他認出夢境的癥結。在這被扭曲過的記憶中，沒有殺氣騰騰的腳步回聲跟他的足聲相應和。左右方也沒有等著出鞘的利刃。前面廳裡只站著一名男子。

當他接近時，厚重大門應聲而開。

當他入廳時，沒有其他人在場。

對方在抽煙，空氣沉悶，層層香味即使現在都還讓他頭暈，濃郁柔滑，帶點煙灰餘味，就像一幅畫即將被焚毀般罕見。

「 _ **別再前進了，**_ 」一個百無聊賴的聲音響起，跟自己的很相似。口音不同，語言卻一樣。滑順的聲音如水滴般滲進他的身體、滑過他的皮膚，揚起雞皮疙瘩。沈澱在身體深處，應允著一切想望。那聲音凝聚在腦中、頭頂，貼著他身軀喁喁，彷彿身置火中，被冬青紋身，被火焰吞噬。

夏洛克向前再踏出一步。

 

皮鞋跟踏在厚地毯上竟像走石板路一樣響。

立於窗邊的男子回頭。

他比夏洛克略矮小，但這並不重要。只是很令人訝異，依舊令人訝異。深色短髮，近似墨黑的棕褐，真實氣味被煙霧隱去。當他望向夏洛克，雙眼猶如碎琉璃，比其身後窗上細心切割的彩繪玻璃片還更銳利。光線經過窗櫺折射，映照在他的白衫上，雪白就此生動了起來。

「 _ **過來吧。**_ 」男子終於決定道。

夏洛克拒絕服從的抗拒讓他幾乎要雙膝落地，然而，那種懸而不絕的拉鋸感並不只是他的掙扎。對方發出笑聲，好像能擊碎他；笑容從臉上消失，彷彿滑落摔在地板上，男子續道，「 _ **來。**_ 」

夏洛克沒有遵從，反而重重坐了下來，身子下尚有厚衫與濃密毛裘為緩衝。他將手置於這兩種質感不同的面料上，賦予象徵意義並試著保持平衡。厚衫是莫里亞蒂。毛裘是夏洛克。觸摸其一卻很難不抓握到其二。

夏洛克找回了重心。

但不可避免，他的身軀還是微微傾前。

莫里亞蒂手指慢慢劃過窗戶，蹲下來。沒有多彩光線和濃郁煙霧圍繞，他的臉顯得很清楚。

他的興趣也是。

他對夏洛克伸出手，掌心朝下。

然後甜甜地開口，「麻煩你。」

手掌很柔軟。兩人站起來時他的手指握住夏洛克的。另一隻手抬起輕撫夏洛克手背，往下直到手腕袖釦處。夏洛克任由自己像上鉤的魚般被拉近，猶如獎賞。

「親愛的，你想要我幫什麼忙呢？」

如同煙霧終會裹身，他也不得不屈從依偎著這種親暱感。接著他想到（每次回憶再現時他也這麼思考著）在這種感覺消逝前，在那銳利雙眼中的讚賞稍稍黯淡之前，他會將這一幕回想上千次。

「我想建議一場交易，」夏洛克小聲回答，聲微音低。這次他的音量是刻意為之的。在睡夢中他總是比清醒時要更能夠自我掌控。

莫里亞蒂展開笑容，視線爬回夏洛克胸膛。「一直都是場交易。」

「為了交換訊息，我願意給你一件不可能的事。」

莫里亞蒂的微笑中滲進了不懷好意。「這不可能的事又會是什麼？」

在這個只有他倆的世界裡，打開隨身行囊時沒人會恐嚇他；拆開小包裹遞給莫里亞蒂前也沒人會檢查。

一如既往，莫里亞蒂謹慎地接過物品，總是知道內容為何。在這段進展緩慢的場景中，莫里亞蒂的表情從知情變成佩服，在沒有別人放聲尖叫的狀況下就已經明白那是什麼。

莫里亞蒂攤開包袱巾，露出一枝新鮮的冬青枝枒，他隔著層層麻布舉起，「我看過整園的這種東西。」如此自信、如此不屑。

夏洛克伸手握住枝枒，葉果皆攏於掌中。

此時的靜謐震耳欲聾。

他們等待著。

夏洛克的手毫不發抖。

呼吸平穩。

雙眼清澄無痛。

莫里亞蒂輕巧地以指尖觸及一片冬青葉。他撐了足足一秒的燒灼感才放手，比其他嘗試過的人都更久。

勝過大多數。

沒贏過眼前的人。

「你的手掌。」他命令。

夏洛克鬆開壓壞的冬青葉。掌心有些小痕跡，會漸漸消散的細微紅點。他沒有回話，而是任由對方仔細檢視，只要有一點微弱抽搐就能證明夏洛克的皮膚受損。終於，莫里亞蒂又重新抬眼凝視他，這次帶著驚嘆，但優雅地掩飾住了。沉默延展著。這是場美夢。

冬青枝滑過他的臉頰，然後是另一邊。他閉上眼睛，讓枝葉緩慢撫過他的眉毛。他好像靈魂離體般看見自己臉上起了一道道紅印子。他記得那很癢。

莫里亞蒂看著那些痕跡消失，帶有熱度的凝視既深沈又陰暗，就像舌尖上流淌的動脈鮮血。

夏洛克從未覺得自己如此強大。

一層一層地，莫里亞蒂將冬青枝裹回原來的小布包。轉眼就它就回到了夏洛克的隨身行囊裡，兩人單獨在走廊上，永遠只有他倆。

正由於沒有別人，也就沒有輕聲細語的必要。沒人把手放他肩上、沒人在他耳邊親暱吐息。那種造作的親密感和毫無需要的誘惑手法明顯缺乏。

取而代之的是夢境錯覺。有人抓著他的頭髮，堅定而持續的拉扯確保他們倆額眉相貼。他父親曾經與母親這樣做過，在他臨死前。這段場景平而穩，永不結束。

莫里亞蒂突然抽身。夏洛克的氣息沒有什麼問題，仍是個純潔無瑕的孩子。無經驗與處子並不重要，但他的腦袋，他的能力才是重點。但這裡有太多永遠不可能發生的事。

畢竟，這是個多美的夢。

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝ 

 

意識逐漸回籠。

首先是疼。他的背、臀。因為睡覺的姿勢很怪異。

再來是熱度。另一具軀體就在他身邊，而他還以為（睡眼惺忪地）自己在家、還是個孩子，而且再次成功偷走了麥考夫的毯子。下一秒他就記起真正的年紀，慢慢回想起來自己正在旅行、旅館客滿，而自己又有了個不認識的床伴。

約翰在他手臂下動了動，夏洛克眼睛瞬間圓睜。

低處有股陌生的搔癢感，在體內往上竄升。他強烈感覺到必須移動，那渴望很強，強過任何需求。雨已經停了，他能聽到。雨停了。

他試著抽身。先前熨貼著約翰的背太久了，一離開身體正面立刻變冷；約翰因熱源消失而發出了模糊的不滿咕噥，翻身湊近他。讓夏洛克被壓進了稻草床墊。約翰摸索著他和被毯，溫柔尋找，兩者對他毫無區別。最後約翰趴在他身上，胸膛貼著胸膛，頭顱棲在夏洛克肩頸凹陷處。漸漸地，夏洛克將雙手放到他背上。

小屋裡光線微弱，黎明的晨鳥啁啾才剛開始，零星鳥鳴預示著白晝的熱鬧吵雜即將到來。他們倆溫暖乾爽，約翰吹在他身上的呼吸如此奪人心神，他想破頭卻弄不明白原因。

那種感覺，這男子溫熱血液奔流過他全身的感覺，已經消散大半了。雖然還是有影響殘存著，留在指尖、藏在出乎意料之處，他想奔到陽光下細細檢查每一吋，看自己變成了什麼模樣。他想留在原處，將約翰飲到一滴都不剩。他也想跟約翰肌膚相親，以任何一種方式，以他無與倫比的大腦能想出的所有方式。

 

這過程還沒這麼快停止，他以前也親身經歷過，充其量才剛開始而已。但只要一兩個月專飲野生動物的鮮血，夏洛克指尖就會再度忘卻那新習得的、對肌膚的迷戀；那種想扭動想伸展四肢的討厭渴望也不會再困擾他。他的心臟不會因為鎖骨處的溫暖呼吸而卜卜狂跳、神經也不會因此輕顫。

他考慮著。安哲羅不在這裡，沒法堅稱他還太小、還是個孩子，永遠是個孩子。以前那還算準確，但現在不是了。茉莉並沒有在哭泣，頸間沒有壓著繃帶。夏洛克也沒事，身上沒有推搡形成的瘀傷、嘴上沒有因為朋友無預警改變心意而出現的疼痛。這裡沒有恐慌，自然也沒有驅策他逃開的羞恥。

約翰就是這麼單純。即使還在睡夢中，這人類也只有讚賞：在約翰肩頭流連的碰觸能換來喉嚨深處的低吟。夏洛克進行了一次快速的身體檢查，簡單撫過鎖骨、耳朵、頸脖，都是他輕易觸及的部位。時光和不當使用讓身上有許多傷疤，尤其是左肩。夏洛克的手指停在那塊凹陷的疤痕裡好久。

但他沒有摸他的頭髮。這種程度的親密似乎太不恰當。

約翰在他雙臂下又動了動身子。他用嘴巴摸索出夏洛克鎖骨的位置，並吮吻上去，不用力但很明確，彷彿躺在夏洛克身上讓他忘了舌齒的正確用法。有幸的話，他完全不會記得該怎麼使用，從而被迫永遠這樣吻下去。就是這樣，那個地方，感覺真棒。就那兒別動。

「你醒了。」夏洛克想這麼說。還帶著濃濃睡意，他的聲音變得很陌生，空洞詞語只是一陣低沉隆隆，幾乎像貓科動物的呼嚕。他一點兒也認不出這種聲音。

約翰哼哼，在夏洛克身上調整自己的趴姿。他用鼻頭蹭蹭夏洛克的頸子，呼吸的熱氣噴在那兒，溫熱溼潤。

夏洛克有一瞬間擔心起這種濕氣，緊接著頸間被唇舌舔上，還帶點啃咬。這感覺太邪惡。

假如先前他的發言聲音聽起來很陌生，現在他發出的噪音就是完全的異國語言了。

當他行有餘力能思考的時候，他想到的是手。他攀住約翰的手：牢牢摟著約翰的頸子、撫過他身側。約翰也在觸摸他：手掌撫過肩頭、指尖在胸口打圈。手指快速劃過乳尖的刺激。那些一直都有的、但現在確切 _ **真實存在的**_ 身體部位。

他沒法阻止自己發出呻吟。有些低沉綿長、不急不徐。有些是硬生生像從喉嚨深處被逼出來的；有些聲音很輕、有些則像是迫不及待，沒法多忍一刻。

這正常嗎？

「約翰？」他虛弱地，出於好奇忍不住發問。儘管約翰如果要回答，他就得先中斷在夏洛克頸處讓他渾身酥癢的啃吻大業——這實在是兩難。

約翰抵著他哼聲，直接抵著他身體，夏洛克緊揪住他。燥熱延伸至腹股溝。必須趕快解決現況，性命交關。

他雙手往下滑到還半趴在他身上的人，怎麼可以不完全趴在他身上呢？隔著衣衫，夏洛克雙手攏住臀部的結實肌肉，用力提了下。

另一次呻吟。這是約翰發出來的。他往後撤（ ** _不，別停_** ）只是為了脫掉底褲，湛藍雙眼直直望著夏洛克。毯子下有無數動作，但跟撫摸夏洛克有關的卻寥寥可數。

「瞧瞧你，」約翰喘道，拇指滑過夏洛克的乳頭，一圈一圈揉捻，讓夏洛克身體因上千種難以言喻的渴望而緊繃，「你真是美極了，天啊，瞧瞧你。」約翰大腿壓進他兩腿間，暖熱、厚實，沈重。

雙腿伸直、臀部收緊。這有什麼反射動作，肯定是某種動作，但夏洛克沒什麼精力把解答找出來。

約翰的嘴湊近他耳朵，緊貼他，以單純的節奏進出。閣樓木板發出吱呀聲。「操，你的聲音。」粗俗的讚美也噴在他身上，「天，沒錯。告訴我你要什麼， _ **你**_ 這次要什麼。」

「約翰。」他回答，簡單扼要。

約翰明白，或至少很會猜。因為他溫和的舔吻和雙唇變得兇猛。夏洛克想盡可能跟上，但注意力不斷被擊潰。有雙手撫上他的大腿，扶起他的膝蓋，讓他嚇了跳。他兩腿不由自主張開，臀部忍不住向上挺、進行接觸了又被往下壓，這動作一氣呵成。熱，燥熱，很多的熱正蹭著他的陰莖。

那是約翰，對吧？那種觸摸是約翰。知道不少事情的約翰，他知道好東西，像這樣的、一隻粗糙的手握住兩人老二打手槍這種事。約翰中斷親吻直起身子，引導他。他雙腿環住約翰，抽送，蹭著他滑動。他雙手摟住約翰，抓緊他。

直到約翰又開始吻他，他才發現自己不斷喘著喊約翰的名字。

約翰又在動了，這次不知怎麼更加深入，雖然趴在他身上，但更深入，接著一切隨著突如其來的吼叫而分崩離析。他鼠蹊部猛地一顫，不斷增加的壓力突然消逝。

那像電擊一樣的震顫。

那幾秒鐘。

妙不可言。

妙不可言，且沒什麼好羞恥的，因為約翰呻吟得跟他一樣豪放。約翰繼續自擼，望著盯住他的夏洛克。約翰開了口，講了些美妙的一點兒道理也沒有的詞，便將濁液撒在夏洛克腹部。儘管約翰很想癱在夏洛克身上，但他努力撐著，雙眼半睜，嘴也半張。

接著約翰慢慢倒下來，調整自己的角度，躺在夏洛克身邊。夏洛克的手不想離開約翰。

屋外鳥鳴交織，晨間序曲才正要展開，旭日東昇。

夏洛克想著走回蒙塔古的路程。

他一把拉近約翰，立刻摟緊。

兩人還在喘，放鬆又滿足。

約翰把他倆打理乾淨，手絹現在已經濕漉漉的了。然後他繼續擔任人形包裹的角色。

維持了大概兩分鐘。

「那麼，」約翰道。

「嗯，」夏洛克哼聲。

「早上離城的人潮很快就要來了，得起來準備。但是…我個人很開心昨天有下雨。」這不太算告白，但約翰眼睛閉著。害羞？約翰會害羞嗎？

這個想法讓夏洛克想撫摸他。想有更多接觸，比他先前已經擁有過的還更多。老實講，所有事情都讓他想觸摸約翰。他的指尖掃刷約翰的脊椎。每次都沿著直硬線條緩慢滑下，再往上直到肩胛骨。「你展現了無與倫比的待客之道。」

約翰咯咯笑了，令人驚訝的聲音。「而你是個很棒的客人。」他親吻夏洛克的肩頭，好像想證明這點。

「我是嗎？」

「對。」另一個吻。溫暖觸摸穿過肌膚，深入其骨，微微發疼，促使他在這種感覺中延展、成長。

就在當下，夏洛克決定這是個值得追尋並完成的過程。當他回去治癒安哲羅時，他會是個完全的成人。一旦安哲羅被治癒，這種改變就不要緊了。

「現在算是雨季嗎？」他問。

「比其他時候常下雨。」約翰回答。他動了動身子，舉臂枕著頭，同時留意手肘別打到夏洛克的臉。那手肘真美，雖然這些詞語組合在一起很奇怪。

夏洛克摸摸它，靠近審視著，約翰沒有抗議。相對地，他彎唇微笑，而這點不知為何似乎挺重要的。

這點， _ **非常**_ 重要。

約翰微笑加深。更大，更真心。他閉上雙眼，也許是無意的。再張開時他定定望著夏洛克的臉。現在約翰已經笑得咧嘴了。

「好吧，」約翰好像決定了什麼。肯定是什麼很棒的事情，因為他看起來特別開心，夏洛克不知道約翰竟然會有這種表情。他不太確定約翰以為自己辦到了什麼事，但夏洛克稍後可以再回頭來分析。

現在，夏洛克只是一手把自己撐離床墊，湊近約翰，然後吻他。

約翰整個早上發出的哼聲都充滿歡快，和他臉頰逐逐漸浮現的鬍渣很相襯。他的鬍渣比夏洛克濃密，但因為淺色而沒這麼明顯。

「早餐？」約翰問道，他太早抽身了，這不可原諒。他伸手取衣，「我們這裡只提供基本幾種，沒什麼花稍的。」

「我從不吃早餐」夏洛克也坐起來，回答：「從沒吃過。」

約翰看看他，目光溜過毯子滑下而露出的肋骨部位，「對啦，我能看到。但就算你現在回去——」

「我會剛好趕上午餐，」他接完，然後穿上襯衫，動作或許比真正所需更嫌倉促了點。

兩人就在狹隘的閣樓裡著衣完才爬下來。夏洛克收拾行囊，約翰則去觀照餘火未盡的壁爐。夏洛克突然覺得雙手空得發慌。

「我該，」他開口，隨即停下。這時似乎該表示些什麼才恰當，但他雙手連該有啥動作都是一片空白。

「你是該，」約翰同意。守城屋如此狹小，只邁個幾步他就到了夏洛克跟前。夏洛克雙手立即找到該擺放的位置——他扶住約翰腰際，顯然只有這麼作全世界才有繼續運轉的理由。這該令人擔憂。如果約翰沒這麼暖和的話，可能就真的該令人擔憂了。

他不曉得為什麼這兩種想法會有任何關聯。

「那我走了。」他說。

「我想你是。」約翰說，連取笑聽起來都像稱讚，「你非常能勝任你的工作。」他潤潤下唇，「你想你大概什麼時候會…」

「等等就走。」

約翰搖頭，似乎有點不好意思，現在的他與其說很結實，不如說看起來有些嬌小。放手讓他走的想法變得出奇荒謬。「會回來，我是說。」

「明天晚上？」夏洛克想講得很肯定，但一出口它就變成了問句。

「好啊。」約翰道。

「好嗎？」

「是的。」

「好吧。」他覺得難以呼吸。也許他還是被約翰傳染了什麼病，畢竟他倆確實都顯現出一些類似的症狀。

倆人又接吻了，只有一下子，接著約翰笑著把他推出門，「快走，」約翰催促，「不然又要下大雨或是有人發現你是個手無寸鐵的白痴了。」

「我還有你的小刀呢。」他提醒約翰。

「我知道。」約翰連眼睛都笑彎著，「去吧。」

走到蒙塔古花了他四小時。其實更久，因為他停下來好好吃了一頓。

當他抵達時，他還在傻笑。 

====================

 

當體內化學反應回歸正常值後，他神智也清醒了。

那天晚上，在被褥下輾轉反側不能成眠的夏洛克終於明白自己幹了什麼好事。他的身體渴望著某個目標，如果沒人從旁協助就永遠無法擁有。不管他怎麼作，這搔不著的癢還是拒絕退去。而不管他怎麼努力，下身就是毫無反應。夏洛克忍不住放棄地縱身撲到床上趴著*，覺得丟臉極了。

* humping bed 是個可愛（也有點那個）的動作，但要解釋太麻煩了，概略翻譯之…想深入瞭解請google。

理由很簡單：約翰已經快完全排出體內。但還留有足夠份量讓夏洛克 _ **渴望**_ 他，儘管這些殘餘的人類鮮血被兔子血給稀釋了不少。離吸食守城人已經有足足一天了，殘留部份讓他無計可施。

這讓夏洛克感到很難堪。

他討厭這個，討厭， _ **討厭死了**_ 。

之前感覺是很好，沒錯。其實之前感覺是無與倫比，但就算無與倫比也不值得。他的身體搞不懂，也不想要這樣，不管現在有多飢渴。

他希望十哩外的約翰也跟他一樣受折磨。約翰也得在被褥下不能成眠，不曉得該怎麼辦。他希望約翰咒罵又無計可施，希望約翰是個血氣方剛的人類、有著非常容易充血硬挺的人類性器。他希望約翰最好還穿著底褲就射了，搞得自己一片狼藉又不知所措。

側躺並緊揪著枕頭，夏洛克考慮著，心裡重新想像一次。

約翰可以不需要穿著底褲高潮。但還是得讓他丟臉。發出聲音，就是這個。小聲但難以自持的噪音，比夏洛克發出的還糟。用拳頭還是枕頭堵著？哪一隻手？他給他倆手活兒的時候用的是左手。那麼他就要用右手讓自己小聲點了，摀住嘴。不，塞住。食指指節卡在兩排牙齒中間那種方式。

或者都不要掩飾。毫不知羞，一點也不害臊，忙著抓緊夏洛克頭髮呢。這情境讓他喘不過氣來。那讚美，他從來沒有被這麼讚美過，從來沒有。親吻也沒有，那感覺好得令人驚訝，他是指親吻。約翰掃進他嘴裡、對收起的獠牙如何渴望狠狠穿刺一無所知。他試著想像那會是什麼感覺，在約翰吻他的時候反過來吸吮他的溫熱。該是多麼放縱。

夏洛克生氣地翻身趴著，頭悶進枕頭裡呻吟。這 _ **一點用**_ 也沒有。他二十四了，他已經 _ **成人**_ 了，生理上，安哲羅的堅持可以見鬼去，而他腦子裡根本不應該有這些白痴的 _ **無病呻吟**_ 。越想讓自己腦袋平靜下來，他就越能聽見那些叫囂的思緒。這 _ **很惱人**_ 。

最後他累壞了，陷入一場不太安穩的睡眠。

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

 

他又夢見莫里亞蒂，應該是。早上夢境就所剩無幾，細節跟他記得且能回想起的內容差太多。他只隱約記得玩味的棕眼，至於原因，他就說不上來，但夢裡有那雙眼睛是肯定的。

或許是因為夏洛克對冬青的抵抗能力。一個簡單但是不斷練習而得的特徵，只有陌生人初識夏洛克才會覺得這能力特別了不起。他記得很清楚，六歲時自己就著一株冬青一次挑起一片炙熱的葉子，他選的都是那些不太健康的葉片，然後慢慢地，忍著尖叫的衝動，將葉片往臉頰和鼻子搓揉。等那些刺痛感消減、紅印子褪去，他會回家，直接衝進擔憂兄長的懷抱，臉直往麥考夫脖子蹭。

這回憶直到現在還能讓他泛起微笑。

但不對，莫里亞蒂這興味不是因為冬青枝。是為了別的。

也不是夏洛克的請求。他確定。在這充滿敵意的區域有多少人會前來求助、希望能像詹姆．莫里亞蒂一樣能有如此高明的惑術？莫里亞蒂連眼睛都沒眨一下就答應了他的請求，更別說過問動機。

也許是夏洛克對他挑戰的回應引起了他的興致。又有多少人敢挑戰巴茲渡口呢？這橋本身就已經是個問題。如果夏洛克能用手過橋，他就沒什麼好擔心的。現在他正在訓練自己的腳掌抵抗冬青，已經開始好一段時間了。疼痛會值回票價。過去這兩年旅行讓他已經長出了厚實的足繭。

離開白廳鎮是正確的決定。當時他做的每件事都是。其中又以把安哲羅和自己帶離麥考夫的領土這點最為明智。對於能夠取下家族戒指、脫離兄長影響而自立，他感到非常自豪。

沿著山脈向東旅行，在每間醫院和監獄學習惑術——這些過程都讓他收穫良多。他學會消除病患疼痛，可以約束上癮者或暴力人士（abusers，也指藥物濫用）。很有助益的知識，但跟他所須要的還相差甚遠。

接著旅途轉北，穿過山脈、穿過人類的土地，進入賽壬族領地的南灣，貝爾格萊亞。為了解開她自己的謎團，艾琳同意幫助他，所提供的工作比醫院之間當信差要優渥不少。有一段時間他還覺得自己有所進展。賽壬族有自己的惑術、自己的生活型態。他們和吸血族並沒有什麼不同，但就算賽壬族提供的方法，終究也不足以推翻一道已經存在且強大的惑術。

在他生活的文明世界中，沒有人能夠教他解決辦法。直到艾琳收到一封長公文，海灣另一端寄來的，發信人是被人類蠻族強迫遷居到東北山裡的吸血族領袖。那時夏洛克已經快要放棄希望了。

他知道來這裡既是為了艾琳，也是為了自己，但有時候他忘了這點。終點太近在眼前。剩下的只有過橋、找到那個叫做麥可．史坦佛的人類醫生，然後誘惑他自願離開巴茲。屆時，安哲羅能真正認清他是成人的日子，也就不遠了。

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

 

夏洛克即將重新扮演起信差的角色。既然他把小提琴和馬匹都留在安哲羅身邊，如果只仰賴手頭剩餘的錢，眼下有幾種選擇。說服個酒鬼掏出他剩下的財產並不會讓他有絲毫不安—對這人類的健康、對大家都好—但媽咪不會贊同的。安哲羅也是。雷斯垂德一家也是。麥考夫則會譏笑說對低下階層應盡些社會責任云云。

他得去開發些客源。跟在南邊醫院的那些不太一樣，但他可以在巴茲周遭城鎮穿梭，避免啟人疑竇；同時他襪子裡撒著冬青樹枝磨成的細粉，這樣行走能更加強他對冬青的抵抗力。只要學習，這世界上任何事物他都能忍受。

說真的，夏洛克應該要等一切都準備就緒再回到巴茲。在此之前任何時候回去守城屋都沒用。要是約翰問他上哪兒去了，他只要說包裹得轉送北方就好了。反正他大可遞給這個不識字的人類隨便一捲紙，堅稱是信鴿送來的所以得這麼做。沒必要一直待在巴茲渡口，而且四小時的腳程就是要四小時。

 

約翰會理解的。他肯定心裡會有些怨懟，但當然他能理解。他會公事公辦讓夏洛克進城。夏洛克甚至能想像他將多麼迅速專業。而且驚人地有禮。

「麻煩你，」約翰會這麼說。麻煩脫下鞋襪走這條冬青道。麻煩稍等，謝謝。過橋時小心頭，再會。

夏洛克會找到史坦佛並花個幾天與他相處、了解他的想法習慣。他會用惑術一點一滴影響著史坦佛的行為舉止，直到他自願跟夏洛克一起離開巴茲。

在那段期間，那幾天晚上，約翰就會回到他姊姊家。或留宿在守城屋。到時是哪種都無關緊要了。都過了那麼長的時間，夏洛克的身體早就不會渴望約翰了。約翰也會發現這點。雖然對夏洛克很好奇，但約翰也會自動跟他保持距離的。

待在巴茲時怎麼進食則會變得比較複雜。就算在城內，就算沒有任何安全的食物來源，夏洛克也不會再行差踏錯、不會低頭咬開約翰，粗魯揪住他的頭髮，飲用他的熱血。相反地，他會溜出城，每天如此，或許走那些朝西的橋。跑跑腿（或宣稱要跑腿），然後去森林裡覓食。他會用惑術呼喚那些動物，如同先前一直這麼進行地，從被引誘前來的一群動物中挑出最健康的。他會喝下去，無視舌面上動物皮毛的粗糙感，和手掌下細小四肢無力的抽搐。

喝完之後，他會回到城內，繼續了解史坦佛，再佈下操控的暗示，不明顯、有力又難以發現。當他和史坦佛一起離城時，看起來就像時機湊巧和逐漸交好的友誼所衍生的結果。他很自豪自己假裝和仿效的能力，麥考夫堅持和諧社會裡所需要的技倆，說穿了不過爾爾。

一旦完成難題，夏洛克就能知道莫里亞蒂是不是言出必行了。為了名譽著想，這名催眠大師最好真的會教授他所應允的課程。夏洛克肯定能學得又快又好。臨冬時他就能施展錯綜複雜的惑術，再多加練習，他應該有辦法在既有的惑術上增減，並因此破解之。

一切就緒時他大約會是二十五甚至二十六歲，但他會渡河回到安哲羅身邊。他會 _ **治好**_ 安哲羅，兩人就能回家。如果麥考夫敢說什麼小孩子竟然相信自己可以解決不可能之事，夏洛克就會讓他嚐嚐厲害。這哪有什麼問題，他還巴不得兄長發表意見呢。

這會無比精彩。

========================== 

夏洛克當天下午就攬了份差事，彼時約翰正徒勞地在等他。這客人花了點力氣才被說服，但夏洛克沒有用上惑術，他要去尤思頓遞送東西。 路程大約三個半小時，馬路挺乾燥，包袱不重，而且過程幾乎可以說是怡人愉快。約翰出借的帶鞘小刀一直在他後腰上。

在尤思頓完成遞送後，離日落只剩下兩小時。新包裹比送達的要重，但還是能輕鬆放進他的背包裡，他迅速準備離開。

「急著走嗎？」女子問道。她叫紫羅蘭，姓氏和名字一樣普通。盎格里語就是這麼簡單。

他不假思索地點點頭，完全沒多想。他已經浪費太多生命努力矯正這個點頭的壞習慣，尤其是分神的時候。倒不是說他現在有在想誰。

「你要去巴茲？」她問。

他這下真的吃了一驚。

女子衝著他笑笑，笑聲跟她的名字一樣甜到發膩。「那是唯一一個你日落時能抵達的地方。」

他真想踢自己一腳，當然了，就是這麼簡單。他並沒有露出破綻。顯而易見。

「噢，」女子又道：「你能稍等一會兒麼？」

她在夏洛克還沒真正開口前就迅速回屋。他不是真的需要答應什麼請求，但他得等這名客戶指點個落腳休息的地方。

女子重新出現在門口，臂膀下夾著一個布包。依照她拿的樣子來看，可能是個方形木製品。他目前還猜不出箱子裡裝了什麼。「我叔叔這個禮拜本來要帶過去的，」她說，「但既然你今晚要在那裡過夜…」

夏洛克大可以拒絕。

他可以輕鬆說不。

他能糾正她說自己其實沒有要進城，然後問清楚旅店怎麼走。他能這麼做。甚至都不需要拒送包裹，只要今晚拿在身上，明天早上把這女子的包裹放在守城屋再走人就好。或者他也可以拜託別的要過橋的人轉交。

或者，他會意識到這些打算多麼怯懦愚蠢。

他可以承認自己對某個非常有禮貌的人類感到膽怯。這人就算有機可趁也絕不強迫夏洛克作任何事，因為他就是這麼有禮，所以不會真的強迫他。

在昨天那罕見的情況中，約翰的確有在性方面催促他，但肯定不是希望夏洛克吸食他。因為他以為夏洛克是個人類，所以絕不會想到那層去。要是夏洛克無法表現自己也感性趣，約翰就會打消念頭，這件事就到此為止。那麼他們就會一直在桌邊聊天——令人意外，約翰知道很多富有寓意的故事，且夏洛克曲解含意時總能輕易逗他大笑。今天晚上，他們將保持距離睡覺，如同客滿旅店裡陌生床伴的就寢方式。或是他們會背對背入睡，就像兄弟一樣。

夏洛克思考著這些，但手卻伸出去接過布包裹，嘴裡在給快遞費討價還價。

一切談妥之後，他離開了這間房子。

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝ 

 

夕陽低掛於河和斷崖的另一端，就在橋與巴茲城後，已經降到樹梢以下，只露出一絲光線。天紅雲橘，加上守城屋煙囪升起的一抹深灰色，預告夜晚來臨。

守城屋的門關著，合該如此。

這也該是一幅平和的景象。一切正常。沒有人會起疑。除了有個男子就在門後、而夏洛克指節敲在門上發出了扣扣聲。此外十分安靜。

小窗戶打開，傳來約翰一貫的要求，他伸進手掌，但那指示卻馬上停住了。

「哈囉，」約翰又開口。他用指尖觸摸著夏洛克的掌心，很輕，很穩。

夏洛克曲起手指作為回應，尋找著，想碰觸。手指先滑過約翰的手掌，才握住他的手指。

「正在考慮更換原本的檢查方法。」約翰打趣著。他的拇指—沒錯，是他的—撫過夏洛克的手腕，來來回回的輕劃。這讓夏洛克顫抖，渴望更用力的撫摸。

「好像不太有效。」

「可說不准，」約翰道，聲音在門後模糊不清，「搞不好有效。」

才沒效呢。一點兒也沒有。除非這新方法的目的是要這樣困住他，不能進屋，又無法離開。

「這挺無禮的，」夏洛克說，「讓客人這樣在屋外受凍。約翰，我本來對你有比較高的期待。」

「真對不起。我該讓你進門、幫你暖暖身子嗎？」

「沒錯。」他先回答才理解對方的影射，「我—」

約翰此時放了手，夏洛克匆匆忙忙地縮回來，又試著想解釋：「我—」

門應聲而開，解釋就不需要了。

火光讓約翰變得不太一樣。背光讓他臉藏在陰影中，頭髮卻金燦燦的。在搖曳火光下他的身形不動如山，像嵌了閃爍雲母的花崗岩。夏洛克曾看過。前晚，約翰坐在壁爐前的身影就是這樣，他欣賞了數小時。都這麼久之前的事了，這景象對他合該不具有任何魅力。

約翰幾乎可說是溫柔地道：「那就進來吧。」

夏洛克照做了，進屋將門掩實。 

屋內有著木柴煙燻的香氣，其中夏洛克菸絲的氣味已經蕩然無存。當他前一天早上離開的時候，空氣中還有他抽煙斗的餘味，跟木材與毛料氣息纏混在一起，稍微掩飾了屋裡夜壺的經久臭氣。但對他來說，這些氣味都完全無法遮蓋住約翰，他的汗與麝香好像強烈到伸舌即可品嚐。現在他聞起來有點像蘋果。

約翰近得過份，觸手可及。同時約翰又太遠。

夏洛克遲疑的手最後伸向自己的行囊。

「這要送給艾比蓋兒．湯普遜。」他猜這應該是個珠寶盒。用布綢與繩子打包，雖然沒裝東西，但刻紋複雜精細。「要我放到架子上嗎？」

「明天早上你可以送進城裡。」

不，他不行。現在還不行。「 _ **那我在這裡豈不白白浪費時間。**_ 」

約翰雙眼一黯，舔舔唇，雖然只有一下子。這跟夏洛克以往使用惑術所遇到的任何反應都不一樣，他沒有參照點。

「 _ **你也同意，對吧？**_ 」夏洛克催促。他需要說服約翰，徹底地。

「對。」約翰回答，非常令人緊張的肯定詞。因為這肯定可以指涉別種問題。這就是惑術麻煩的地方：送出和接收的訊息並不永遠相同。看看安哲羅的下場。

但兩種狀況也不能相提並論，畢竟，約翰沒有被狂亂命令壓得崩潰過，夏洛克也懷疑約翰永遠不可能崩潰。現在約翰會填補空白、替夏洛克找出理由，而且會根據自己的想法去行動。

現在他靠得更近，朝夏洛克的背包點點頭，「你知道，你可以把這先放著。」

夏洛克把斜背包靠著架子放好。屋裡太狹窄悶熱，他也脫下外套。約翰取走，穿過小小的廳堂，掛到側門邊小掛勾上。約翰的外套就在隔壁，兩件無論品質或長度差都十分明顯。

約翰回頭問，「喝茶？」

「不了，謝謝。」

「但我想我得喝一杯。」約翰把壁爐邊大桶子的上蓋掀開，小心往壺裡舀了點水，然後將鐵壺掛到爐火上方。鑄鐵讓夏洛克想起約翰的雙手，飽經風霜，看起來幹練又結實。果然物如其人。

約翰微微笑著，「你打算就站那兒一整晚？」

他走到桌旁坐下，想起現在自己正背對著門。

接著約翰也加入他的行列，坐在桌邊，兩人的腿在桌子下碰著。他嘴唇是臉上一道溫柔的線條，眼神更溫暖。

「你幾歲？」他問，「26？」

這個預測的年紀讓他很感動，同樣地，提問也讓他非常緊張。這麼簡單就被當成大人對待，多不協調。「24。很重要嗎？」

約翰眼中閃過詫異，但隨即消失。「也不是，」他道，「順便說，我29。這重要嗎？」

「不。」

「很好。」

所以一切真的很好。

夏洛克臉上肯定露出了這個想法，不然約翰笑容是在回應 _ **什麼**_ 呢？他彎唇的線條看起來很歡喜。所有五官都是，微微歪頭和頸子細紋也是。溫和下傾的肩膀線條彷彿在呼喚他去撫摸、用拇指沿著來回打轉。

「你介意我抽煙嗎？」夏洛克突然問。

「如果你表演吐煙圈兒我就不介意。」

「好吧。」

夏洛克低頭認真往煙斗裡塞菸絲。約翰遞上火柴，儘管夏洛克自己就有，他還是取了一根。點火，然後緩慢、長長地吸了一口。煙斗帶來的熱度與舒適，就像約翰緊貼著的腿一樣，踏實溫暖。

他吐出一個又一個菸圈，有些破碎消散、有些彼此纏繞。約翰欣賞著，表情非常愉悅。

「真厲害。」他道。

「其實還好。」

「但我覺得很厲害。」約翰反駁，與其說是讚美，更像在爭辯。平和，對，永遠非常平和，他的約翰。但不可否認地，他也隨時準備捍衛自己的觀點。

「你很容易佩服別人。（be impressed，被打動/被徵召）」夏洛克這麼回答，想再挑戰他頂嘴。但約翰的表情變得有點興奮。更陰暗，更不動聲色，更為老練。

「怎麼了？」

「徵召（constcripted），」約翰道：「我剛聯想到的，被徵入海軍、被軍隊徵召。」

「那是什麼時候？」自從巴茲渡口規定要採用冬青道之後，北方這裡已經很久沒有戰爭了。四年前人類領主出征失利，針對夏洛克族類所設立的屏障就被制度化。最後只剩兩個陣營值得詢問：東方和西方。「哪邊的軍隊，梅修還是拜倫？」

「一開始是梅修領主，」約翰聳聳肩，「先聲明，我可沒有特意去選會打贏的那一方。只不過是剛好在那裡罷了。」

夏洛克心裡回顧著學過的歷史地理。來到這裡他已經學了不少，為了這趟旅程甚至研習得更多。「那麼你是來自海灣沿岸。西部三角地區。」他蹙眉輕咬著菸斗桿。「衝突結束後，你跟剩下的家人主動定居在這裡。而且你是受了獎賞的。你的肩頭被十字弓射了一箭，要是梅修領主習慣論功行賞，你獲得補償也是應該。不過眾所周知他 _ **並** **不**_ 講究公平，因此這職位表示你受傷之前的表現要不是可圈可點，就是你中箭的緣由極為特殊。可能兩者兼具。

「你出身農鄉但家裡不務農。也不經商。你有一套陳舊的劍和匕首，品質不錯，且有人悉心保養。再者，刀鞘雕紋樣式在海灣對面的南方很常見—你說過那是你祖父故鄉。因此這是家傳武器。你是個喜愛整潔的人，讓自己的工具保持狀態，但顯然這些武器很特別。那麼，就是出於情感因素了，它們曾經屬於某個你很親近的人。我敢說是父親或叔父，如果你叔叔沒有子嗣，或是他去世時兒子還沒大到能教導武術。

「你說『一開始是梅修』，這表示十二年前左右。當時你十七歲。劍的前一位主人已經去世了但教過你怎麼使劍。顯然是從年輕開始教起的。他是右撇子，因此也這麼教你，不過出於習慣你會改用左手使劍。現在你用右手只是因為左肩有傷。

「一名左右手都很靈活的戰士，雖然是徵兵召來的，但忠誠而好訓練。可是這樣的人還是不少。因此你的傷就是關鍵因素了。箭鏃沒有射穿你，而當時你也不可能穿多精良的護甲，倒不是說穿護甲能頂得了多大用處。那麼是場遠距離射殺，也能解釋為什麼馬上就得到了醫療救治。你當時不在戰爭前線。你在作別的事，是什麼？」他停下來，晃晃煙斗並吸了一口長菸。雙眼大張，約翰沒有講話。

夏洛克吐氣，搞懂了，「那不是遠距離。你是從正面被射傷的，正前方。遠距離的角度不是這樣。近距離，就在你面前，你有看到攻擊，但沒有避開。這麼近，但不避開又沒被刺穿，你—

噢。

 _ **噢**_ 。」夏洛克道，「你是被攻擊的第二個人。刺殺目標是梅修的兒子。所以這是，噢，七年前？拜倫鋌而走險，想搶在冬季酷寒跟泥淖讓戰爭難以進行前搶得先機。暗殺發生在秋天，你當時才，多大，22？在軍隊裡呆了五年。見到梅修少主的時候，你大概是上尉或保鑣。事情經過就是這樣，瞄準梅修少主的箭先射穿了上尉跟保標。但保鑣才不會受到這麼好的包紮跟得到這份替代工作，所以你是名上尉。 

你在療傷時得到這份工作，不過剩下那三年的戰亂你都用在養傷上。恢復得差不多時，梅修就讓他兒子接手建立這個防禦外族的機制。梅修少主不只提供你這份職務，也答應照料最少一位家人，尤其是你姊姊哈莉。有了新檢測制度巴茲渡口很容易看守，對一個戰鬥中不能使用慣用手的劍客來說十分理想。只有兩座城門和河邊非常好防禦的碼頭。是你要求這份差事，還是他特地找上你的？」

 

有很長一段時間約翰沒有回答，夏洛克能聽見壁爐柴火嗶剝、壺中滾水呼哨。他還聽見屋外湍急水流聲與至少兩種貓頭鷹的叫聲。

他將視線停在煙斗上，又深吸了口菸，心忖：就這樣了。完了。他的觀察總能成功讓被觀察者退避三舍。就連茉莉也不怎麼喜歡它。

最後，約翰終於出聲。「 _ **你怎…**_ ？」

「我觀察。」夏洛克很坦率。

他知道約翰一直瞪著他瞧，但他不需要回望對吧。

「那，」約翰說，「可真是了不起。」

兩人看著對方。約翰眼睛深邃，非常深邃，但很藍。也很誠懇。

水滾了，開始發出汽笛音，接著扯嗓尖叫起來。

「你想去…？」夏洛克建議。

「對，」約翰應著，然後又說「對」，很用力，彷彿才突然明白該去移開水壺。他抽身，原本腿緊貼著夏洛克，現在他脛骨一片發涼。約翰拉開椅子，發出了刮地板的噪音。

趁著約翰忙碌於泡茶這種耗費時間的事情，夏洛克鬆了口氣。這真他媽難，好像麥考夫叫他別這麼做似的。

約翰回到桌邊，又說了一次剛剛才講過的，「那真是了不起。」

「 _ **你真的這麼覺得嗎？**_ 」他問。這時運用惑術非常不恰當，但他實在太想知道了。

「對。」只有這樣，只有 _ **對**_ ，就是 _ **對**_ 這麼簡單。

「噢。」

「你怎麼—我是說，我還沒跟別人說—」約翰咬唇，「你怎麼辦到的？」

「我觀察。」夏洛克又講一次。

「然後你還會把它們聯想起來，」約翰糾正，「我只是不明白你怎麼辦到的。」

「例如？」

迅速舔唇，表示緊張但佩服。「你怎麼知道我父親在戰爭開打之前就去世了？」

夏洛克聳肩，「如果還活著，他也會被徵兵，那就會隨身攜帶他自己的配備了。梅修規劃組織軍隊出了名的，會把家人朋友分開，強迫士兵建立新的生死之交。因此，如果出戰前活著但是陣亡，你幾乎不可能拿回他的遺物。戰場上物資掠奪太常見。」

「但他也可能太老不能出征，或是癱瘓或受傷。」

「那麼你就只會有劍，沒有匕首。」夏洛克補充，「因為他會把匕首留著防身用。」

頻繁地舔唇。約翰知道自己的行為多惹眼嗎？「那…好像真是這樣。」約翰彷彿恍然大悟。「夏洛克，這太了不起了。」

「這可不是一般人平常的反應。」族人和人類都是。

「為何？不然他們都怎麼說？」約翰咧嘴，「覺得你作弊、說你是巫師…？」

「他們說我洩漏我根本不該知曉的私人秘密。」夏洛克平板地回答。

約翰思索著。

「你介意嗎？」夏洛克問，「我並不到處宣揚我所得知的結論，我只是將這些演繹出來而已。」

「不，」約翰搖頭，「我不介意，我…對。為什麼，呃。那為什麼你說我不是農夫？」

「你的手，」夏洛克立即答道，「你沒有操作犁具或鋤頭形成的繭，也沒有收成農人的駝背樣，而且——你在笑。」

「我是在笑。」

「因為我說了『收成農人的駝背』，」夏洛克觀察。

「對，」約翰現在雙手攏住粗糙的棕色笨重杯子，笑得很開心。熱氣裊裊上升，稍微遮住了他飽受日曬的臉龐，然後又被呼吸吹散，成為逐漸消失的一縷煙。

夏洛克將所有他明白的人類食物栽種、培養過程拼湊在一起思考。當這沒什麼結果時，他轉而推測剛剛談話中有可能引發的任何性暗示，但一樣毫無所獲。約翰喝著茶，他吸著菸。以他的理解，茶可是奢侈品。難道是梅修少主的另一項禮物？

「為什麼收成農人的駝背會這麼好笑？」最後他開口問。

「因為在蘋果園裡頭工作你最不可能得的職業病就是駝背。」

夏洛克一臉不豫，瞪著約翰笑開懷。約翰膝蓋蹭著夏洛克，直到他臉色稍霽為止。

「我沒考慮到有果園。」他承認。

「比較少彎腰，比較常搬梯子，」約翰道，「你真的從我的手就能看出所有事情？」

夏洛克將手放在桌上攤平，掌心朝上，假裝隨和。「試試看。你為了守門，肯定見過不少手了。」

「的確。」約翰放下茶杯，雙手捧過夏洛克的，「你從沒靠雙手勞動過。皮膚蒼白沒日曬痕跡，所以，是屋內學習的那種人。有些雀斑，表示你偶爾會外出？唔呃，」他審視夏洛克手指，輕輕碰觸。就像夏洛克所記得的，一開始的冬青測試，非常專業。他突然不想要這種專業的觸摸。

「還有嗎？」

「你以前有戴戒指。」

「沒錯，」夏洛克肯定道。

約翰看起來出乎意料地開心。這種表情特別適合他。

「還有嗎？」夏洛克鼓勵道，「你看出了線索，現在將它們串起來。」

「你是…呃，我想說來自富裕家庭，但這很明顯，而且，嗯，不太正確，因為若是這樣，你為什麼會當信差？所以…有人資助你？上流家庭收容了一個聰明清秀的傢伙，然後讓他唸書向上？」約翰一邊推測一邊將自己的想法表達出來。

「正確，」他撒謊，「但我為什麼當了信差？」

約翰又開始咬唇，好像在說一項提議，「沒人贊助你了。你現在一邊旅行一邊學習，這看你的行程就很清楚。所以，你當信差是為了旅費。」驚人地準確。

「你覺得多久了呢？」

「可能有一年？」

「兩年了，」夏洛克回道，「我很仔細照料衣物，」隨著約翰幫他建立的故事基礎，他已經有了非常令人信服的故事，只要照著約翰的期待再精心調整即可。因為很接近事實，夏洛克甚至不需要費心就能輕鬆記得所有細節。

「發生什麼事了？」

「她—她死了。」他道，暗訝這個回答竟然使自己喉頭一緊。兩年又四個月了，儘管在這個謊言中或現實中她都不是他母親。然而實質上她的確像個母親一般。不管哪方面來說都是。「那很…她去世之後，我跟她的長子就決裂了。」

約翰點點頭，輕拍夏洛克的手。也許只要夏洛克繼續講話，他就會一直這麼安慰他。

「我恨他，」夏洛克道，「他是個癡肥又有控制慾的暴君，最愛的就是自己自己自己。我小時候他負責教導我，從此這點就被他當成把柄威脅我至今。他希望我一輩子都困在他的莊園裡。別跟我說這只是場交易——你根本不曉得他是什麼貨色。」

那流連在他手背上的指尖無比舒心，從指關節到手腕，來來回回描繪著骨骼與血管。

「我不會再回去了。」夏洛克添加一句。

「很好。」

「是嗎？」

約翰點點頭，「這種斤斤計較的人我見多了，只要個商人之後就能經營酒館，你絕對是大材小用。」他的手暫停一會兒，然後繼續，「你家是經商的嗎？」

「麵包師父，」夏洛克不假思索，連想都不想，「我父親名叫安哲羅。」

「安哲羅與夏洛克．福爾摩斯？」

「我家族喜歡不尋常的名字。」

「這還不算糟，」約翰說，「我家人喜歡蘋果，不喜歡賽壬族，不過那是另段故事了。我媽媽他們家全部都從事跟蘋果有關的工作。上週友人進城賣蘋果，哈莉買了半斗（bushel，一種穀物或水果計量單位），現在屋裡全是蘋果味兒。」

「那種令人作噁的發酵味？」夏洛克說，「那種你仔細瞧就會發現有蜜蜂住在已經被吃空的蘋果裡的味道？」

「不是，但—你怎麼—我是說，還不到那種味道。她正在作些蘋果乾，好讓蘋果不至於熟爛，但你怎麼知道那種臭味的？」

「我喜歡蜜蜂，但我一直痛恨那種水果發酵味。」夏洛克道。

「糟透了，對吧，」約翰說，「怎麼聞都是那股味道，還沒法不聞。」

「聞了就頭暈。」

「但又不是真的會讓你生病，每年這味道都把秋天給毀了。你得花上好幾周挑揀並慶祝豐收，但挑來挑去全是蘋果。」

「安哲羅會烘焙，他愛死蘋果了。蘋果派蘋果塔，堆到桌子快垮掉為止。」

「那你討厭派嗎？」約翰問，這絕對是個不須回答的問題。

「一聽到就想吐。」夏洛克輕描淡寫。

兩人的手在桌上輕輕交纏。他們凝望著對方，沒人管手在幹嘛。約翰肌膚乾爽溫暖。

「我喜歡你的菸草味，」約翰承認，他肯定沒意識到自己微笑的樣子。怎麼有人能這麼微笑呢。將脆弱打包呈上，又有信心對方願意接受。「我的襯衫還有點菸草餘味，昨晚我睡覺的時候就把它拿來當作枕頭，好驅散蘋果臭。」

「真的？」

「對。」

夏洛克想像著那種畫面。

他想起自己昨晚希望約翰受苦的樣子。毫無慾念的景象跟他昨晚浪蕩的期待結合，他忍不住抓緊約翰的手。約翰也用力回握。這力道真美妙。約翰真美妙。

約翰傾身向前，兩人都是。他們已經維持這種姿勢好一會兒了。夏洛克腳踝勾著約翰的，雖然他不知道為何自己這麼做。

也許，他不該這麼做。

但，他只是望著約翰的指尖。指尖的移動好像在他細緻的手腕骨骼刻上了一道令人顫抖但隱形的線。約翰手指鑽進袖子底下，想要更多，想要他。光是這樣看著就讓夏洛克猛地打了個哆嗦，但絕對不是因為冷，恰恰相反。事實上，這裡真是太溫暖了。

除了約翰的眼睛。那湛藍根本不該如此溫暖，但他卻希望約翰的雙眸更熾熱些。 

他繃緊約翰還在撫摸的手臂，神經因為這過輕的對待而微微刺痛。

約翰視線從夏洛克手臂轉往夏洛克的臉。

這有什麼話能說的嗎？專門針對這種狀況的。這種情況的次數有多到其相關詞彙能自成一格了嗎？他需要講講話。

「你該把茶喝完。」 _ **那肯定都要變冷了**_ ，他本來打算加上這句，但他突然找不到自己的聲音。只能勉強低語。

「只要你也把煙斗抽完。」約翰回道。

「然後？」

「然後你想做什麼都行。」

「我想做什麼都行。」夏洛克複述。

約翰點點頭，這動作讓他映著火光的髮色也跟著變換，金色與稻草與麥穗色流動，不管哪種顏色先出現；也不管這樣是否合乎禮儀、或是否引人想伸手去碰觸。「完全不做也可以。」約翰道。

「什麼都想做，」夏洛克回答，「我寧可…」

「我也是，」約翰同意，聲音低微，有點鬆了口氣的輕呵，毫不害羞。

「那我就把煙抽完。」

約翰微笑。指尖在夏洛克手上撒下緩慢綿長的細碎親吻。

「那我把茶喝完。」


	3. Chapter 3

再多碰觸都不夠，顯然約翰也同意這點。令人深惡痛絕的是，約翰竟然覺得解開夏洛克衫子比解開自己的還重要。夏洛克被推向牆壁時已經少了一層衣物，但約翰還包得嚴嚴實實。矮個子男人抵著夏洛克，這動作讓毛衣料摩擦他光裸的肌膚。

「 _ **約翰**_ 。」他抱怨，伸手扯。

約翰咯咯笑出聲，緊貼著他的嘴角他的臉頰他的耳畔。「等一下。」

「不行。」

這回約翰真的大笑了。他的手摩挲過夏洛克的肋骨，手指屈起，讓關節沿著凹凸遊走。

夏洛克扭動身子，莫名喘不過氣，莫名暈眩。他忍不住將雙腿更張開些好保持平衡。而約翰貼得更緊，就著牆扶著夏洛克的髖部固定住他。

夏洛克發牢騷，「你的毛衣很刺人。」

約翰於是脫掉毛衣。這動作讓他頭髮被往上扯亂、讓人想伸手去梳理整齊。夏洛克將手放在約翰背上，小心將他往自己身上帶。毛衣下的襯衫即使有硬硬的木製釦子，陳舊衣料仍然比毛衣柔軟太多。

「原諒我了嗎？」約翰問，手撫上夏洛克的胸膛，正往肩頭而去。如果這動作是想安撫，那可沒起多少作用。夏洛克情慾被挑起、焦躁、不知所措。不過約翰才是那個貼著他又熱又硬的人，夏洛克底褲下則毫無動靜—因為他的欲望來源深埋在體內。

「沒有。」夏洛克誠實回答，小聲而任性，就像個小孩子，不過他才不會承認。

「我很抱歉，」約翰說著，語氣公事公辦但兩頰紅潤。他將襯衫末端從褲子裡扯出來，夏洛克負責剝開他的釦子。角度很奇怪，太新鮮。對約翰來說則非如此。守城人的雙手輕輕鬆鬆下滑到夏洛克的腹部，只花了很短的時間就解開夏洛克的腰帶—一個俐落的單手解釦，接著手指繼續向下探。「那我該怎麼補—」

約翰不動了。

「忽略它。」夏洛克上氣不接下氣道，已經顧不上使用惑術。

輕巧的觸摸消失。「我做錯什麼事了嗎？」藍眸顯示出些微擔憂，慾望仍揮之不去。但除此以外，那暗暗受傷的困惑讓夏洛克感覺最糟。

「血液循環太差。不幸的家族遺傳。」

「你能…」

「也許。」他還沒決定。他不是一定要高潮。因為沒有也行。只要他想他可以在任何時候叫停這一切。

「我用嘴幫你，」約翰承諾，他雙手重新回到原位，用手背隔著褲子輕輕蹭著那裡。「我可沒法跟你比—上帝啊，你那次真是太精彩—但我可以吸到你射。」

他明白能受到這等關注有多大的吸引力。僅僅過了缺乏觸摸的一天，他就已經明白「關心」令人難以抗拒。至於表達，約翰向來是個樂於付出的人。但夏洛克還是想確認。「你願意嗎？你想要這樣？」

約翰忙不迭想扯掉夏洛克的裏褲。

夏洛克阻止他，「那，呃，」他有點口齒不清。

約翰馬上停手，「對不起。」這次他很認真。

「那樣做不會有用的。」夏洛克解釋。

「那什麼有用？」他瞄過兩人在淺灰色底褲上交疊的手，長褲低垂在腿間。他潤潤唇。

夏洛克沒有回答，但吻了他。

這樣就夠了。暫時。

接著約翰也脫個精光，兩人胸膛緊緊相貼，但這樣不夠。跟想釋放的渴望相比，再深刻的親吻也就像貧乏的施捨一樣。夏洛克真想射出來，然後聽約翰將如何讚美他。他想要那種籠罩在羽毛被和稻草床舖之間的輕巧柔和的溫暖，但他的身體拒絕移動、拒絕加快速度，也拒絕硬挺。他沒辦法追求自己想要的那種解放。

約翰撫摸著他。手探進褲頭遊走在底褲邊緣。他朝夏洛克磨蹭抵著他，夏洛克則改變站姿讓兩人能貼得更緊。約翰全身泛紅，尤其臉和前胸。他的呼吸短淺，吐息都撒在夏洛克身上。

「約翰，我 _得_ —」

「好。」夏洛克的頸子立刻就受到親啃吮舔的關照，期間只有片刻暫停。金褐色的髮絲愛撫過他的下巴他的臉頰。如果夏洛克能高潮，他可能當場就會繳械。

「拜託。」夏洛克哀求，雙手渴望著。他撫摸約翰不想放手，但指尖不敵溫暖後頸的親密誘惑，那一綹綹金髮多細膩。

「說出來，」約翰壓緊他。

「上次，」夏洛克道，「當我……」

「好，很好，那—沒關係。」

他現在膝蓋已經無力支撐，但還是猶豫著。幾乎語不成調難以思考。他在約翰與牆之間跪了下來，慌亂地摸索約翰的皮帶，冷靜不了。

約翰撫摸著他的手，看似隨意實則溫柔。兩人合力解開皮帶扣、接著合力解開褲頭、接著合力脫下褲子。

以極為輕巧的碰觸，約翰撥開垂落在夏洛克眉梢的捲髮。

夏洛克的身體像觸電一樣有了反應，儘管離高潮還很遠，卻更加渴望。他往前靠向上偎近約翰的手，而約翰用手指、用那樣的碰觸輕輕梳理，捻揉著頭皮，不斷觸摸再觸摸。夏洛克臉貼著約翰大腿，難以自持地呻吟。恐怕他永遠不明白自己頭一回怎麼能在這種官能享受中倖存。

約翰在講話。都是讚美與鼓勵。或祈求、或半真半假的咒罵。

「想像一下，」夏洛克指示，「我要—」他嚥嚥唾沫，壓下恐懼或類似道德感等等的想法。「 _ **我要聽你描述出來。詳細點，越細越好。**_ 」

「操，」約翰忍不住罵了聲，「我操，這就是—好吧。嗯，我能—那好。」他開口，起初有點彆扭，但接著比較有底氣。更自在、更投入。他省略了前戲，迅速進入他真正想要的部份。

這次約翰的形容讓夏洛克全身發痛。一種更深沉、更低處傳來的強烈渴望。大腿根部那第一次被吸血的傷口已經瘀青，如果他能說服約翰再一次相信幻想的情節，他就能再享用一次。

「夏洛克求求你。不要再吊我胃口了，拜託—」

「 _ **好吧。**_ 」夏洛克同意，約翰猛地仰起頭，使勁不放聲呻吟，他發出的高音沙啞而美妙，一手還扶著夏洛克的頭，一手搥在牆上。

「 _就是這樣。_ 」約翰喘著，硬挺的性器就在夏洛克嘴邊勃勃彈動。「噢 _上帝_ 。」

而夏洛克雙手捧住他的臀部不讓他移開，儘管約翰微微地推進。夏洛克小心調整自己的位置，好讓嘴更貼緊約翰大腿。他舔著對方，柔軟、乾淨，輕輕刮過表面，非常小心。約翰毫無所覺，狂亂地喃喃自語，描述夏洛克嘴巴有多麼炙熱。

穿刺迅速俐落。他舔開約翰，舌頭堵住傷口，嘬唇湊上去。約翰的脈搏讓血液汩汩湧出。他立刻感覺到那脈搏也在自己體內鼓動。這自是心理因素所致，且全然誘人。他嘴裡血液逐漸增多，陰莖充血的速度更慢，但嚥下第三口時他已經半勃了。

夏洛克吞嚥著並舔舐到出血停止。淤痕青紫、範圍廣、只屬於他。

約翰手還在他的髮間，拿捏不定該揪扯還是該撫摸。一陣陣顫抖。極樂。

一切都結束得太快，又永遠不夠快。夏洛克拉開距離，將傷口吮舔乾淨，並告訴他：「約翰，我現在硬了。」

約翰的聲音粗嘎低沉，「你因為吸我而硬了。」

「的確。」夏洛克同意，鼻尖努著瘀青。那是他的領地，他要讓約翰全身沾滿他的氣味，沾滿他能接觸到的任何一寸肌膚。「我是。這感覺很好，我想要——可以嗎？」他把手從約翰臀部縮回，改放在約翰陰莖上。從撫摸堅硬的骨頭到堅硬的肉棒原來是這種感覺。約翰把手覆在夏洛克手上開始簡單的教學。夏洛克幾乎忍不住要自擼，但如果他能撐久些、這次只要比約翰撐得更久些，那他願意死忍著。

他作到了。因為約翰先射了出來。那股味道刺鼻。約翰手帕真是污穢不堪。夏洛克搞不好會偷走它。

「站起來，」約翰催促：「快點我幫你。」

不知為何，夏洛克照作了。

約翰跪著用右手將他從內褲裡掏出來，左手穩穩放在他的腹部。夏洛克不曉得自己雙手該放在哪裡好。這牆上什麼能抓握的東西都沒有，他也不能去抓約翰的頭髮。因為他沒開口問可不可以。他不能—

濕。

濕熱。

舌頭。約翰的。既濕且—

 _ **扯。**_ 不是吸。手跟嘴一起抽送吸吮。

夏洛克試著—只能很勉強地—張開眼睛。

他忍不住向前推。

約翰噎了噎。

他一把將夏洛克臀部往牆上摜。

壓力在他的肌膚下漫延，發瘋似地想解脫。

還套弄著他。一張嘴。一陣顫抖。

他不確定自己在說啥但八成是約翰的名字。

然後是溫熱消失後的寒冷。他聽見約翰啐了口。

他又閉上了雙眼。

當夏洛克再次強迫自己睜眼，他往下瞧見的是自己手棲在約翰頭上。他的神經到處冒火星跟著火，就像並不通電的保險絲渴望著火焰一樣。他的呼吸太快、皮膚太燙人、紅燦燦的。汗水密佈。

約翰吐息噴灑在他的肚臍眼兒。他的手如此溫柔。他輕劃著夏洛克身側，彷彿他是一匹很有生氣但已精疲力竭的馬兒，彷彿對任何可能因驕矜暴走的動物他都會這麼安撫。兩人精液的味道沉澱在夏洛克鼻子深處，刺鼻卻難以抗拒。

「我的腿在發抖。」夏洛克評論。

一聲得意的哼笑從他腹部方向傳來。

夏洛克半心半意地輕拍他的頭髮，「剛剛那個，呃。」他無話可說。在約翰身邊怎會如此容易發生這種事？著實令人氣餒。

「很棒？」約翰提議。他稍稍拉開距離抬頭望，頭髮因此滑過夏洛克的掌心，而夏洛克收手避開這偷來的半秒親暱。

「抱歉。」他立刻道歉。他知道自己踰矩了，沒有得到許可。「我不是有意，嗯。我不是故意的。」

約翰臉上緩緩拉開一道微笑。就像懸吊著的葡萄藤蔓從他雙眼生根發芽、在他唇邊綻放花朵。新穎又精緻的表情讓人想好生灌溉培育。難以抗拒的衝動。多一些，再多些。拜託更經常這樣望著他。

「沒關係的，」約翰回答，彷彿夏洛克並不需要道歉，但這道歉很可愛。「你又沒拉它。」

接著約翰握著他的手將它放回原位。讓他掌心微彎，指尖能碰到約翰的頭皮。

世界在傾斜，非常輕微，非常劇烈。平衡已出現變化。

那麼他們算情侶嗎？約翰這麼認為？或者約翰究竟知不知道他這些關於肌膚之親的所言所行引起了夏洛克內心多大的騷動？

約翰還跪在他腳邊，也許明白也許不明白，但他眼中有話。他的喃喃中有話。他驚嘆地說：「天啊，看看你」的樣子，夏洛克心裡也對他說著相同的台詞。

約翰抬起身子，動作緩慢右腿僵硬、重心不太穩。他的血色與性衝動一起褪去。夏洛克倒還不至於對他的蒼白大驚小怪，他也知道現在該避免接吻，理論上。但實際上，他沒法不接吻。約翰動作比他敏捷、比他更喜歡用嘴。想開口斥退他只會被當成邀請不幸的開端。

約翰在吻中發出驚詫的聲音，猛地轉開頭，「你在流血？」

「咬到了我的舌頭，」他撒謊，「我有試著告訴你。」

約翰同情地抿唇。

「我們該退休（retire，go to bed 較正式的說法）了嗎」

約翰蹙眉。

「去床上睡覺。」夏洛克補充。

「哪有人像你這樣講話。」約翰手輕攏著夏洛克的頸背，拇指摩挲著期待碰觸的肌膚。

「沒人嗎？」

「沒人。」約翰拉他低下頭輕吻唇瓣。「但床聽起來的確挺好。你先上去我得清理一下。想要點什麼嗎？」

「想。」以吻作答。

然後是更多回答。

當他吻得暈呼呼、又暖又心臟砰砰亂跳時，約翰一手輕輕抵在他胸前擋住他。安靜地說：「我是問你要不要喝點東西。把那股味道洗掉。」

「沒關係。」他往前靠。

「你剛說床。」約翰提醒。

「這比較有趣。」他反駁，還是想欺身上前。

約翰那隔開他的手並沒有十分堅持，「夏洛克，我得休息了。」他低聲，唇抵著唇，逐漸冒出鬍髭的臉頰在夏洛克手掌下越來越暖。美妙，真心美妙。

「你能爬梯子嗎？」這場性愛和失血耗費了他多少力氣？大約半品脫，兩次。三天內大約失去了一品脫的血。血漿大概一兩天就能補回來，但還是有大約五分之一的血液要花上好幾個星期製造。

「我可能會在梯子上睡著。」約翰乾脆地說，「所以你最好在我這樣睡著之前趕快爬上去。」

「穿不穿衣？」他上身光裸，敞開的褲子卡在大腿處，但還穿著靴子。

「別穿。」約翰拉開距離瞧瞧他，但這舉動讓他明顯頭暈。夏洛克趕緊抓住他。「別說是我把你給累壞了。」

「噢閉嘴吧。」約翰輕斥，但更多是喜愛的成份。他的呼吸撒在夏洛克頸間：「我昨晚睡得不太好。」

「不用擔心，約翰。可怕的蘋果現在沒了。」

約翰大笑，手輕拍著夏洛克的肩，「安靜。」

「才不要。」夏洛克回答，而不知道為什麼約翰吻了他的脖子。夏洛克嘆息。

「床。」約翰命令。

夏洛克不滿地噴口氣「好吧。」

他脫掉靴子和長褲放在椅子上，然後爬上梯子。閣樓充滿了熱氣和撩人的煙霧。他爬進床墊攤開羽毛被，短暫考慮了下是否該順便給身子下的稻草堆挪成更好躺的枕頭。但當他聽到下方約翰的笑聲時便停了下來。他聽見約翰在整理折疊他的衣物，他們的衣物。一時之間他不知道該幹麼。這種不知所措跟恐慌有點類似，但感覺更好。溫暖、也令人窒息。

約翰加入了他，毫不遲疑。既確認夏洛克，也讓夏洛克確認他在身邊。兩人面對面躺著，眉眼相對，分享一只枕頭。膝蓋喀碰在一起，不要緊。

「還頭暈嗎？」夏洛克在黑暗中低聲問。

唇邊溢出一聲噗哧。是笑

「怎麼了？」

約翰靠得更近，蹭著夏洛克。因為貼住鎖骨講話，嘴唇移動時摩擦著那兒。他喃喃道：「你又用不著這樣討讚美。」

「是嗎？」他安於約翰的躺姿。壓在約翰身下的手臂挪了下位子好摟住約翰的肩膀。他很喜歡那寬厚的背，手能沿著肌肉和皮膚下的骨骼遊走。

約翰哼聲。

夏洛克的手指偷偷溜往別處。肋骨身側。雙手探尋約翰結實的臂膀。然後小心地鬼祟地攀住他的頭髮。

卷繞著髮絲對他的手來說是嶄新的經驗。生疏，但約翰顯得更放鬆，倚著他、想與他合而為一似的緊貼住他。如同一頭野生動物就此被馴服。

夏洛克開始計畫。

 

 

 

邊打盹邊算計總是會讓他夢見維克多。

夢裡維克多像在削蘋果似地削著鉛筆。又長又捲的鉛筆屑散在父親書桌上，彷若裝飾。

「你跟艾琳談過沒？」維克多問。他沒有味道，聲音輕而高亢。五官說不上協調，一張為人所熟知的男孩臉龐正要轉化成陌生男子。「艾琳會知道的。她可懂男人了。」

「我們就是男人。」夏洛克反駁，「我能用你的鉛筆嗎？」

維克多遞給他，還拿著削筆刀。「艾琳知道怎麼操男人。」

「她是會唱。這兩回事。」他低頭，信紙不知去向。

「她善於留住他們。」維克多評論。

夏洛克翻了白眼。「善於得到。她根本沒辦法讓這些人活著。小刀。」

維克多把刀遞給他，刀柄向前。「嚴格來說，他們一直溺死也不能怪她。」賽壬嘛…我也不怪艾琳。

夏洛克在桌上刻著數字。

「人類有十二品脫，」維克多在夏洛克背後探頭糾正道：「你想成鹿了。鹿只有十品脫。不過失血超過三分之二即亡的定律依舊適用。」

「只要失血九品脫他就會死。」夏洛克算出來。

「頭五週不能有超過五次的性愛，」維克多計數著，「接下來一個月也許三次，然後固定到兩周一次。如果你希望他活蹦亂跳，那頻率就要再減少。」

「我當然希望他活蹦亂跳。」

維克多笑了，那種夏洛克討人喜愛時特有的笑容。「祝你好運囉。這下你該明白為什麼血伴（bloodmate養來專門吸血用的對象）不能當真正伴侶了吧？而且你得大口大口喝，不能這樣半品脫地小口嘗。照你們這速度，你身體還沒轉化完全他就會死了。」

夏洛克狠狠將小刀戳進嘲諷的詞句、信箋，一疊信被釘在壁爐上。「我要這麼做！」他衝著維克多的來信大吼，「我要擁有他！」

接著他猛力一拔，將小刀從木檯裡抽出來，開始在信件中尋找答案。一封接著一封，可行的方案。

但信紙上空無一字。

 

 

他在親吻中醒來，身體緊繃而渴望，上頭壓著約翰，愉悅的體重。他的思緒從睡眠迅速轉為清醒。雙腿自動自發地張開，約翰安置其間，即使興奮也不躁進。令人安心。旭日升起、鳥兒啁啾時，約翰又讓彼此饜足了一回。

 

 

 

他背起垮包，一個熟悉而踏實的動作。「我一週後回來。」 

約翰腦袋瓜突兀轉了個方向盯著他，好一會兒都沒有講話，接著才直起身子將水壺掛回爐火上頭。「噢。」

「東邊很遠那兒有任務。」

「噢，」約翰重複，「好。」

夏洛克重新調整肩包的背帶。

「那個包裹怎麼辦？要給…誰來著？安德森的。」約翰問。

沒這包裹。「我發信去找了。西邊可能有各種延誤。」

約翰點頭，「我聽過…好吧，我聽過的事可多了。大部分可能只是假的，不過我還是有聽到。」

當然他會聽。約翰在這裡肯定要無聊死了，只要能娛樂他的事他都會欣然接受。這是夏洛克唯一能想到的理由。不然約翰怎麼會對溝通的需求遠大於性愛？以人類對性高潮的喜愛程度看來，能分神做好其他事還真不可思議。看看那些破曉即起的人們吧，打擾他跟約翰的晨間溫存，就只為了趕著及早離城，一點兒也不合理。

「你最近聽到了什麼？」

「就是你剛基本說的，西方有點盜匪的問題，」約翰道：「這不算糟。東邊這兒豪飲人（draughtsmen）還變多了呢。」

「豪飲人。」夏洛克重複著。他常常聽到這種叫法，通常是父母訓誡孩子們時用的。他一直以為那只是某種虛構的妖魔鬼怪，不是實際存在的威脅。「你是說，遊戲裡的棋子在移動？」

「不是跳棋遊戲。是像一扎麥芽酒那種的測量單位。」（註：draught 就是一杯，我偷用了 **扎** 。）

夏洛克慢慢搞清楚了，胃裡一陣痙癵。「而豪飲人喝的是一扎一扎血。」

約翰點點頭，「我猜這本來只是想搞笑，把那比喻成跟『喝杯啤酒』一樣。但這叫法就這麼固定下來了，至少在我們東邊這兒。你家鄉怎麼稱呼他們？」

_**大家。** _

「很多名字，」他說。麥考夫或維克多。還有媽咪，顯然。甚至還有父親。如果是指涉一群，通常大家都說是水蛭或跳蚤。夏洛克跟南方人習慣同化了，所以沿用醫生對吸血族的叫法。跳蚤則是莫里亞蒂那派的飲血習慣，十分傳統。夏洛克一向聽聞「跳蚤」十分危險，不過後來他見慣了那些人的生活區域，便發覺這也難怪。他隱去這些不提，另外說了幾種俗稱。也許約翰比較喜歡貶抑詞。

「你有沒有看過？」約翰問。

不知怎麼的，夏洛克沒有笑。「我的血液循環這麼差，有誰會想吸我的血？」

「我不是說有沒有遇過攻擊，」約翰道，「畢竟你現在顯然也沒死。」

他沒有正面回答，反問道：「那你自己見過嗎？」

「我見過被惑術控制的人——至少他們被控受了惑術影響。」他解釋，「以往在軍隊裡，依照常規，不能冒險讓受到惑術控制的人亂跑，不然事後很多人會拿這當藉口開脫。現在也是如此，所以梅修領主才訂了規矩。」

在夏洛克身體深處，約翰所殘餘的溫暖現已化為寒冰。「什麼規矩？」他問，「我是有注意到城牆和城門有冬青—還滿難忽略的—但我不清楚所有法令。」

「砍頭的規矩。」註：簡言之，被惑術控制就賜死，免得你闖禍又想開脫。

「噢」夏洛克聽見自己機械式地：「這條。」

「謝天謝地，如今有妥當的庭審了。」

「 _ **如今。**_ 」夏洛克跟著重複。

「現在比以前好得多。」約翰回答，而他顯然言盡於此。

夏洛克像根木樁動也不動。

「你還好嗎？」約翰問著，湊近身子，「夏洛克？」

「梅修知道惑術可以破解嗎？」這毫無意義的， _愚蠢的—_ 「如果…如果施展惑術的豪飲人解開它或死亡，幻覺或命令就再也沒有效力了。」還有其他技巧，複雜而代價高昂，但那些新技巧都還在實驗階段。

「對啦，但殺死他們可有點麻煩。」約翰回答，好像夏洛克就是在討論怎麼殺死這種人。

「這是親身經歷的感想？」夏洛克忍不住問。

約翰挑眉，「我看起來想找死嗎？」

「不像，」夏洛克努力找回自己平常的魅力，必須走人，必須 _離開屋子_ 。「但是這裡面光線太糟了。」他手伸往背後開了門，大大敞開。沐浴在突如其來的光線中，約翰成了白天世界裡微小毫不起眼的一員。

約翰跟著他走到門口，像小樹苗迎向陽光一樣，身子傾向他，「那現在？」

夏洛克發出不置可否的聲音。

約翰笑了，「好吧，」他抓住夏洛克的手，將順從的手指舉到唇邊，「保持安全。」

「我會的。」夏洛克回答。

 

 

 

 

誠如其言，夏洛克盡速遠離約翰以保安全。

 

 

 

 

 

他溜回蒙塔古的客房，遲鈍地意識到，如果他妥協並讓安哲羅跟著渡河，將會發生什麼事。當夏洛克越顯年長，而安哲羅受惑術所誤導，依舊認為夏洛克是個男孩——這錯覺與現實的反差將日益明顯。 

他想起麵粉與酵母混合時的氣味、微微殘留在椅背上的髮油香氣、臉龐邊烤箱爐火的乾熱、空氣中一股蜂蜜甜香；那道興致勃勃叫他嚐嚐看但別嚥下去的叮嚀。他想起開鎖、扒口袋的麥考夫，跟在他肩上獎勵輕拍的手。他想起生日得到的蜂巢禮物，和母親去世那天不急不徐、彷彿會持續一輩子的擁抱。

他想著安哲羅去世。不是離開。去世。

他想著安哲羅被斬首的樣子。

當晚他渴望再寫一封信——不管這回該寫信的人其實是安哲羅。他沒有正當理由浪費紙張，也不能心情一糟就提筆寫信。安哲羅會想趕來的。毫無疑問。飛也會飛來。安哲羅會緊緊摟住他，說他是他的寶貝孩子。

夏洛克好想要這種安慰。太想要了他永遠都不會承認。

安哲羅是個過高的風險。這一點兒都沒變。除非夏洛克能學到莫里亞蒂的技巧好強壓過母親下的惑術，否則安哲羅永遠都是個大弱點。惑術現在是麥考夫下的，夏洛克心裡糾正自己。這是一項經過繼承的控制術。

夏洛克恍惚地想著，有朝一日他是否會跟安哲羅聊起約翰這個人、讓他好好認識約翰。如果夏洛克想問關於性或親吻的事，約翰應該只會聽到 _戀童猥褻者_ 這種大吼。安哲羅連夏洛克出現青春期第一階段的徵兆都受不了了，何況是接下來的部份。等他回到海灣另一邊時，他得特別留心刮鬍子才行。講到這，他得先學習怎麼刮。

往正面想：麥考夫要是知道夏洛克現在跟一個粗鄙之人過從甚密，一定會氣炸的。

他嘴角一斜，扯出個揶揄的笑，彎腰鑽進床裡。他的夢破碎而陌生，在不安的睡眠中，渴望著某種已經不在身邊的東西。

 

 

 

一週是很長的一段時間。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

一週後，他的身體就再也不會太過渴求一名士兵的肌膚之親，而一副好像會自己裂成兩半的模樣。

一週後，夏洛克幾乎開始理解了為何約翰寧可多多聊天而不要性愛。

一週後，走在不熟悉的道路上、過份警覺地控制說話聲音，夏洛克極度渴望有個他能夠信任的夥伴。

他還有好幾周才會盼到安哲羅的回信。上一封內容簡單、拼字潦草。儘管他也曾重複閱讀莫理亞蒂的任務信—其中有著工整的筆跡和圖解—但安哲羅的家書還是磨損得更厲害。而不再這麼頻繁拿出莫理亞蒂任務信還有另個原因，就是這只會讓他一直想起約翰。

而只要一想到約翰，他就會連帶想起那種對挑戰、對衝突的渴望。事情不是一定要這樣發展。當然對方也明白這點。像媽咪說過的：世界是個有交互作用的地方，說者與聽者、統治與被統治。『理解』至關重要，而具備『理解的能力』則遠勝於僅僅握有權力。

現在所處的環境與家鄉大不相同，他無法想像有其他更陌生的世界。尊敬帶著警覺，實為明晃晃的恐懼。透過政治操弄，『討厭』成了不理性仇恨。未經允許便受惑術控治將被斬首；而事實上也沒有「經過允許」的惑術。沒人會像雷思垂德那樣，帶著市長的令狀把盜賊惡棍綁到領主門前，要求將罪犯繩之以法。沒有醫生前來求助、更沒有被截肢者希望能透過惑術屏蔽疼痛。這個世界裡，安德森這種尋常人與他們口中所謂『吸血跳蚤』之類的侮辱詞是多麼無關緊要，隱形於日常生活的背景中，悄然無聲。

夏洛克發現自己終於理解為何莫理亞蒂要將惑術發展到這等境界。他的族人不是鬥士，從來就不是。他們只是撒謊成精的誘惑者。他們是催眠大師。

當他第一次聽說莫理亞蒂這個人時，他的能力聽起來既令人費解又很有啓發性。來到這裡之後，通過一次又一次的冬青考驗之後、聽過「豪飲人」傳說與那些誇大的恐怖故事之後，他明白了。

 

一周過去，他的思緒像步伐一樣，不停歇，但也只能繞圈打轉。

 

 

 

 

比預計晚了一天，他站在門口伸出手等待檢驗。應要求握住冬青枝指示的聲音和觸摸很陌生，氣味卻熟悉。 

 

「你是比爾？」夏洛克問。

「是我，沒錯。」守門人頓了下，檢查著夏洛克的掌心是否有任何冬青留下的痕跡。「你該不會就是夏洛克吧？」

 

「我，對。」

「那好，你稍等，馬上就來。」

比爾鬆開手關上小窗，能聽見他的腳步聲移動到靠近橋那邊的門。門敞開，比爾沒有催促什麼人過橋，只是站在那裡。完全不見人影，但顯然在打著信號。

 

惑術消退了麼？約翰注意到大腿咬痕而告訴同事了麼？夕陽逐漸西下，但現在回尤斯頓還來得及—只要他用跑的。而且他可能真的得趕緊逃。

 

隔著隱隱奔流的水聲，夏洛克聽見利索的腳步聲過橋，越來越近。他知道那個聲音、聽見有人在交談。比爾叫約翰要拿回不知名的『那個』而約翰還很開心地罵了句髒話。接著又傳來悶厚的聲響，可能兩人在相擁——「你最好了，夥計，絕對是 _最好_ 的！」接著是一人走進守城屋、而另一人過橋走回城裡的腳步聲。

這次小窗打開時，伸出來的手就很熟悉了。夏洛克手縮回之前還被溫柔地握緊了一下，然後門打開。

約翰只瞧了他一眼便道，「噢，老天。」

夏洛克甚麼都沒說，順勢任約翰握著他臂膀領進屋內。他站著不動，趁約翰檢查傷勢時將他手撫過的路線一一默記。

「我沒事。」夏洛克試著說。

「但有什麼嚇到了你，」約翰指正，「你被搶劫了嗎？還是有人威脅你？」

夏洛克搖搖頭，再搖搖頭。

約翰取走他的肩包與外套。「我來泡茶吧。」

「我不想喝茶。那很貴——別浪費了。」

「可能晚點你會想來一杯，」約翰由不得他，「畢竟更奇怪的事也發生過。」

夏洛克坐在椅子上，望著約翰熟練地掛起他的外套與垮包，鎖門、熟練地將水從桶裡舀進水壺。這名退役軍人重複過無數次相同行動，簡練而舉止優雅。同樣的步伐踏在同樣的點上，幾乎就像屢經練習的舞步。

夏洛克手撐在桌上，抵著下巴，欣賞。

約翰坐在他對面，身上每道線條都表達著內斂的擔憂：想幫忙，有能力幫忙。

夏洛克緊繃的肩膀逐漸放鬆。

約翰的肢體語言安定了下來。

水滾了，約翰煮茶，而夏洛克視線跟隨著眼前那只馬克杯，望著白煙裊裊升起。

約翰對他說，以一種極度肯定而全然的誠實，「如果有人在外頭威脅你，我能擺平這事兒。巡邏應該要更多些，以前比較多。拜倫領主現在比較關注東邊的領地了。」

為了抵禦豪飲人，肯定。「沒人威脅我。」威脅他的是整個社會而非 _個人_ 。一個社會連人都稱不上。 

第二只馬克杯放到桌上，杯底因殘餘的水而吸附在桌面，約翰端起茶杯，打破了這種依存。他用手掌包住整只茶杯，「那是所有其他東西囉？」

夏洛克抬頭，好奇望向他。

「所有東西，」約翰重複著，好像這就是解釋。「你不知道怎麼開始的，可一旦心生恐懼，人人都草木皆兵。你知道自己八成很安全，但『八成安全』表示有兩成的不走運。」

所以在這兒人類對 _吸血族人_ 的恐懼就是這麼回事兒？或許約翰指的是別的。

「軍隊裡也像這樣？」夏洛克試探。

「偶爾，」約翰凝視著茶，那捧茶的姿勢讓他看起來像對茶情有獨鍾、而不是想躲開夏洛克的目光。

「但好像沒有影響你太深。」

約翰彎唇，「多數人是這麼說。」

「多數？」

約翰微微頓了下頭，然後眼神持平遇上夏洛克的。「那些還沒聽過我做惡夢尖叫的人。」

夏洛克挺了挺身子，「常常嗎？做惡夢。」

「大部分是獨寢時發生的，」約翰承認。彎唇的弧度微妙地改變，變得更開心。「或是我聽不見隔牆哈莉打呼的時候。覺得我還事先警告你比較好。」

「怎麼好像有點太晚了。」

「是有點太晚了，」約翰同意，「但你會一直來，我以為…」他聳聳肩，右邊。

「我今晚不想做。」夏洛克提醒他，心裡同意但身體卻不。

約翰沉默了好一會兒，才道，「我指的不是那種來（高潮）。」

又安靜了更長的一段時間，兩人開始咯咯發笑。

能再度順利呼吸之後，他們將寶貴的相處時間浪費在傻笑相望。

「但我的確想睡在你的床上，親吻你。」夏洛克修正前言，對於這些渴望他不想讓步，但這點則沒有說出口。

「很好，」約翰道，「你也可以睡地板就是，但我不推薦。」

「不推？」

「不推。」

「那我還是睡床罷。」

「大概是最好的決定。」約翰同意。

大概不是最好的決定，但夏洛克絕不會說的。

稍晚，約翰說了關於蘋果與盔甲的故事，花了兩盞茶變冷的時間，夏洛克終於敢放膽碰了他的手。再稍晚，他輕輕吻了約翰的頭髮、他的胸膛與守城人的背脊線條如此契合，那種近似恐懼的感覺終於慢慢褪去。最恐慌的時刻已經是數天前的事，現在強度雖然耗竭，但他餘悸猶存。

約翰哼著表示贊同，對夏洛克放鬆的身軀、他的輕吻而言，這種贊同意義不大。

「我想我知道怎麼回事了，」夏洛克悄聲，他想過了，關於約翰聽見姊姊打呼這件事。

「嗯？」

「現在是我獨自生活最久的時候。」他道。

「多久？」

「四個月兩週又五天。」

約翰移動了下，手臂抵著床墊。「那還真…精準。」

「我記憶很好，」他手指輕輕滑過約翰另一隻臂膀，握住手指。約翰任他撫摸把玩。「比方說，十三天前，你正在削一隻木頭小貓。它在桌上燭火左邊。」

約翰在他懷裡翻了個身，黑暗中眉毛微蹙。他揉了揉左肩，「十三天，真的？就這樣？」

「嗯。」

「好像……」約翰沒講完就打了個呵欠。他嘴張得很大然後閉起來。發出一種想睡的聲音，將臉往夏洛克頸脖處蹭。他溫熱堅硬。這樣的姿勢前所未見，親密到夏洛克難以招架，雖然他想要約翰，但現在已經說不清想要哪部份的他。

他鼓起勇氣伸手埋進約翰的頭髮。

約翰一腳跨過夏洛克，大腿貼著大腿。

兩人摟緊對方，深夜喁語。

 

 

 

 

 

接下來的一週他們都這麼度過。 

 

 

 

 

 

 

再下一週，約翰問他要不要。他非常溫柔，好像夏洛克有可能不想要他；好像夏洛克之前與他分隔兩地沒受到任何影響似的；好像夏洛克能抵抗渴望或彷彿永恆的禁慾。他吞下約翰體液時，身體終於放鬆。他自己則射在約翰手裡，溫暖愜意，而約翰告訴他作得很棒，表現非常好，請別不好意思。稍晚，約翰撫摸著他，不斷撫摸，直到他又高潮了一次。隔天早晨，約翰仍不斷碰觸他，同時低聲讚美。

 

 

 

 

 

 

又下一週，約翰看起來還是臉色蒼白，姊姊前來探望。三人湊在一起用弗朗克語交談，流利程度差距頗大。對話變得粗略而斷斷續續，但能夠用母語交談很令人放鬆，這點肯定顯現在他臉上。

姐弟倆緬懷著祖父和果園。當他們問起夏洛克的過去，他跟他們聊安哲羅，一如既往。而當他倆在桌子底下偷偷牽手時，哈莉很給面子，只稍微取笑了一會兒。

看來雖然只能得到輕輕的吻別，但夏洛克這外人最好當天下午就動身離開；而約翰眼底的渴望和不開心，說明他一點也不贊同這種作法。

 

 

 

 

 

 

於是，夏洛克醒來時，閣樓下有人聲、屋頂上有雨聲。

這個，他心忖，可有點不妙。

他盡可能地躺著不起床，用意志力希望雨可以越下越遠。雨打在茅草屋頂上是種輕微但毫不停歇的聲音，堅毅卓絕的、冷冷的噠噠聲。他只需要一小時雨停，能讓他趕到尤斯頓即可。

上午越來越難捱，他假裝一直沒醒。水壺的呼哨聲替約翰的木雕聲搭配了規律的長音。椅子在地板上拖拉。一陣柔和、隱約帶有歌詞的低語逐漸傳上來，約翰正在自哼自唱。調子似曾相識。

約翰終於回到閣樓準備喚醒他的時候，夏洛克已經分不清又過了多久。他在往來旅人的招呼聲中睡著了。

「嘿。」一隻冰冷的手伸進鵝絨被裡握住他的腳踝。嚇了一跳，夏洛克試著想抽走，但站在梯子上的約翰還是牢牢握著不放。「你這麵包師父的兒子是怎麼當的？早上都過去大半了。」他交替使用兩種語言，詞彙量隨著夏洛克每次來訪而日益增加。

「因為在下雨，」他回答，讓聲音變得懶洋洋的，「 _ **我才不在雨天趕路呢。**_ 」

「誰說我要趕你走？」

胃裡頭好像有什麼東西揪緊了，暖洋洋的很舒服。

「不想起床。」他坦白道。

「夏洛克。」

「也不想動。」每個字都在拖延時間。

約翰拍了拍他的腳踝，然後縮手。「那麼我就去樓下坐著，盡量別跟任何人卿卿我我囉？」

夏洛克假裝考慮了一下，「這還挺可惜的。」

「你有別的建議？」

「回到床上來。」他們還沒有性交，而他也已經兩週沒有高潮了。

「夏洛克。」半真半假的責備，只有一半認真。

他坐起身，手抵住床墊，讓鵝絨被落到胸口。就著微弱的檯燈光線，他盯住約翰的目光，聲音轉為低沉柔滑。「拜託回到床上。」

約翰嘆口氣，爬上閣樓，然後騎上夏洛克的身子，雙手雙膝落在他身邊。他今天早上的親吻緩慢，吮舔好像沒有停止的時候，一直吻進嘴裡。唇間有著溼潤的誘惑在試探，只出現了一下。然後又一下。

有這種誘因，他便樂意地張開嘴，手肘張大、環抱，躺回床上，引約翰繼續深入。約翰吻著下巴、脖子、胸口，唇舌在肚臍的挑弄讓他輕喘，想找到施力點，手揪住約翰的頭髮、雙腿勾住他的身子。中間雖然還隔著亂糟糟的被子和內褲，但他的陰莖渴望約翰，渴望變得堅硬並噴發。上次釋放後已經過了兩週，約翰還沒注意到任何一個咬痕。惑術真是超乎期待地持久。

約翰一邊哼聲，一邊吮吻著他的肌膚，震動感令他顫抖。多一點， _再多一點_ 。約翰知道怎麼做這些事。知道該怎麼吸怎麼舔怎麼咬—最後這一點並不叫人驚訝—而且他嘴巴能做的動作比夏洛克最荒唐的想像還更高明。

不過，顯然約翰的想像完全是另個層次。他讓夏洛克不停扭動、挺身迎向約翰的吻。趁著夏洛克弓起背，他雙臂滑向後方。所有動作都變得不受控制，為回應彼此而動。他腹部被舔一口時就忍不住深吸一口寒涼的空氣。他不停顫抖，缺乏這些體驗的日子想想都覺得可笑。

「就是這樣，」約翰鼓勵著，夏洛克光裸的腹部能感受到聲音炙熱空氣冰涼。「天哪，瞧瞧你。夏洛克，我能含著你，直到你想射才射。你想要嗎？想在我嘴裡變硬？」

「 _ **約翰。**_ 」

「還是你希望我繼續講？我要不要談談你雞巴在我嘴裡的樣子？或者我在你嘴裡？噢，瞧瞧你。我都能看到你的心臟噗通噗通狂跳。老天爺，你實在太瘦了。」

他手深埋進約翰的頭髮，想讓他嘴重新抵上自己的肌膚。約翰輕笑，立刻讓他又開始扭著身子，兩人把羽絨被甩開，沒了障礙，夏洛克順利用雙腿纏住約翰身體，將他拖得更貼近。任何東西能留住他都行。「更多。」夏洛克喘道。

 

「你要我操你嗎？」約翰問，向下碾壓夏洛克牢牢勾著他的大腿，「是這樣？我埋在你身體裡，你想要這個？」

夏洛克點頭，在床墊上擺動，回想起溫熱濃稠的液體滑下喉嚨的感覺而臊紅。「我身體裡。」他複述，半昏半醒，可能不只半昏。

「下次，」約翰保證似的，「我還沒有任何—總之下次。得讓你能走著離開才行。」

「想要你。」他抗議。

約翰親吻他的腹部，鬍渣刺刺的但唇瓣堅定，「還有嗎？你還想要什麼？」

夏洛克發出的呻吟高而困惑。

「你想要我在你嘴裡？」約翰已經往下探去，在夏洛克腿間困難地扯著自己的皮帶，一樣等不及。

「要。」毫不猶豫， _ **要**_ 。「讓我來—我需要—」

「你會吸我，」約翰說，「而我會射在你嘴裡讓你喝下去。你要這個？」這是種影射，只是這樣，沒有別的，但 _ **噢**_ 。約翰問這些情色問題時獨具魅力，既粗暴又玩謔，因為他自己也喜歡如此。「這是你要的？」

「讓我來，」夏洛克乞求地，「拜託，約翰。」

「好的，這可以，好。」約翰答應了，在夏洛克腿間移動，「讓我移到正確位置，等我一下，行。」

褲子解開、衣衫下擺拉了出來，約翰旋身調換位置側躺，頭朝夏洛克胯部，硬挺的陰莖則在夏洛克肩膀的位置。他抓住夏洛克臀部扯開底褲，將他拉得更靠近。他舌頭濡濕夏洛克疲軟的分身，真切的折磨。「來吧。」他催促，並將夏洛克含進嘴裡。

夏洛克咬了下去。

 

他又咬又吸，無視約翰的吼叫，因為含著夏洛克的陰莖，話語模糊，只剩震動感。他沒有替約翰做任何心理準備，一丁點都沒有，而約翰腦中已將疼痛完美轉化成快感。夏洛克吮舔並撫慰著，直到約翰在他手中扭動，性感又莫名可愛，陰莖在臉側抽動。

 

他被約翰含著，感到自己逐漸勃起。這幾乎超過他所能忍受的範圍，已經超過，一直都難以忍受，整週皆如此，而就像磨損過頭的繩索啪地斷裂，他立刻便高潮了。約翰嗆咳聲與夏洛克的呻吟完美交融。

 

他的陰莖還在夏洛克頰邊抽搐。沒有先前硬挺，但考慮到有些失血，它還處於勃起狀態。這很有意思，也令人開心，所有跟約翰有關的事都有這兩個特徵。真好，但這是因為現在饜足所以腦袋越來越暈忽才有的感覺。他確定實際上會更棒。

 

他不太確定的是，約翰陰莖頂部抵著他的嘴，前液在唇上抹開時，是否真的 _有這麼棒_ 。他扣住約翰擺動的臀部轉開臉。

 

「別逗我，」約翰要求，「夏洛克，你不能只是…！」

「難道你不想做點別的？」

約翰非常明顯地屏息了。

 

「我也想，約翰，」他續道，緊貼著他低聲。他會接受所有不需要費心的假裝，簡單而有說服力即可。約翰展現出來的性愛能力太令人瘋狂，他渴望真正的技巧。他扣住約翰臀部的雙手開始移動，輕掃揉抓，用手掌和指節輪番愛撫。「求求你，約翰…」

 

「我還沒—」約翰咕嘟地嚥口唾沫，在敲打屋頂的雨滴聲中清晰可辨，「我什麼都沒有。」

 

夏洛克以雙唇小心輕觸近在咫尺的分身，「你太客氣了。」他喃喃。

 

約翰回以一聲咒罵，迅速移動身子，手忙腳亂地，搖晃地。他將夏洛克翻了個身趴下，然後命令他跪起來。接著他跪在他身後，雙臂環腰一勾，讓夏洛克被攬進他懷裡，緊貼著他的胸膛，一團慵懶急需關注的軟玉溫香。夏洛克愜意地枕著約翰還穿著衣衫的肩頭，粗紡紗蹭著他的後頸和背部，擁抱安心地讓人發軟顫抖。

 

「大腿併攏。」約翰指示，雙膝卡在夏洛克腿側，一手離開他身子。夏洛克聽見他將唾沫吐在手上、聽見他給自己潤滑。然後約翰貼上來。就在屁股下方，卵蛋下方，約翰火熱的分身摩擦著那裡。「好極了，」約翰讚道，他蹭著夏洛克頸子講話，「好極了。緊一點，能做到嗎，緊一點？操。」

 

約翰每一次吐息都噴在他的背上，約翰手臂還牢牢地扣住夏洛克，一手摟著腰，一手抵胸，突如其來地揉捻乳尖。夏洛克頭無力地垂了下去，一陣陣顫慄中渴求更多感官刺激。他茫然地說著話，蠢話、丟人的話。

約翰操著他的大腿縫，臀部運動著、陰莖滑進滑出，上氣不接下氣。他不讓夏洛克趴平，抓牢他，而夏洛克只能顫抖。他使勁迎向約翰的手，發顫、泣吟，陰莖自動再次勃起。他忍不住放開約翰的手腕，改伸往自己的分身。他胡亂地手淫，約翰的衝刺節奏順勢讓他往自己手中送。敏感，太敏感，停不了。不太尖銳的齒尖輕啃著他的頸子。約翰的手找到了目標，撫摸他。磕磕絆絆的，節奏卻異常完美。約翰的抽送慢了下來，兩人僵直著。黏稠液體順著夏洛克的手流淌而下。約翰咬住他的肩膀。

那一刻，夏洛克目不能視。什麼也瞧不見。

再度恢復神智時，夏洛克目光焦距落在屋頂。從這角度看過去，豆杆編成的草結紋路很有意思。夏洛克仰臥著，四肢放鬆，但上半身沒有躺在床墊上。他身下墊著約翰，一手還摟著他的胸膛。約翰挨著他的頸子，呼吸緩慢。

「約翰。」夏洛克喚著，嘴一張很容易就能發出來的聲音，尤其對無力的雙唇和停擺大腦來說。好字。

約翰吻著肩上發痛的部位。那個咬痕。吻聲聽起來濕濕的。

「約翰。」他又道。

「嗯？」

「我想你剛殺了我一回。」

約翰深吸口氣，慢慢吐出來。「糟糕。」

夏洛克的笑聲讓兩人都嚇了跳。約翰咯咯笑出來，蜷起身體，夏洛克也跟著這麼做。

「我絕對不會存心要殺你，」一冷靜下來約翰便坦白，「累壞你，或許。不過現在想起來可能不是個讓你離開床的最佳辦法，」暫停，「…我覺得我能聽見你咧嘴笑。」

「聽得見？」

「噢我當然聽得見。」

「我也聽得見你咧嘴。」夏洛克回答。

又過了好一會兒，約翰有了動作。

「別動。」夏洛克不滿道。

「我正在 _值班_ 。」這理由可沒法解釋他剛還穿著衣服操人。

夏洛克扭過身子好更妥適地困住他，也不管閣樓地板磨到身體會痛。「 _下著雨_ 呢。沒人想在這種天氣旅行。」

約翰不知怎麼就有辦法將他還隱隱疼軟的身子帶回床墊上。「哦，所以你才會還留在這兒？」

「當然。」

「嗯哼。」

兩人眉眼相對地躺著，近得只差一個吻。

約翰抽身，搖搖頭，「 _守規矩_ 。」他輕斥。

「不要。」

這次他瞧得見約翰真的在咧嘴笑。

「好吧。」約翰宣佈，「隨便你。我要去清理一下然後自己坐在溫暖的爐火邊。你可以待在樓上一個人好好發抖。」

夏洛克不屑地揮手，「你會回來的。」

「你會冷的。」約翰回嘴，塞好衣擺扣上褲子。他找到夏洛克剛被亂丟的裏褲並遞過去。

「這幫助不大。」

「那真是太可惜了。」

「留在樓上。」

「值班呢。」但最後，他還是屈服了，在夏洛克身邊曲腿盤坐。身子輕微地耷拉下來，但他仍然很有毅力，抵抗著失血之後的睏乏。約翰在昏暗光線中撫摸夏洛克，這種探索意在讓人心滿意足，而非使人興奮。就伸手能及之處，撫過他的胸、他的頸、他的臉。

 

「我本來都開始懷疑你有沒有長鬍子了。」約翰說道。

 

遇見約翰之前？從沒長過。「這是個新的笑容。」夏洛克評論。

 

「是麼？」

 

「對，你額頭跟眼睛都有笑紋。你剛比較緊張。」

 

「你也是。」約翰回答，簡單詞句卻讓他眸色更加深沉，像承諾一樣甜美、像新翻過的土壤。「你總是緊張，有點兒。」

 

那種躁動感回來了。他努力保持紋絲不動。或許除了眼神。畢竟約翰手指埋進他頭髮的時候很難假裝一切如常。

 

「現在你覺得安全點沒？」約翰問著，一邊梳理那頭深色鬈髮。「因為你開始比較自在了。」

夏洛克假裝臭著臉，往撫摸依偎過去，「我在你這裡一直都覺得很安全。」

「我很高興，」約翰的回答在細雨聲中聽起來很溫柔。梳著頭髮的手指緊了緊，「你該覺得安全的，知道吧。」

「我知道。」夏洛克回應，全然的謊言，但約翰吻了他，這麼慢，這麼甜，彷彿夏洛克是個值得好好享用的美麗事物，有如蜂巢中的蜂蜜般珍貴。

他以前也珍惜地親吻過夏洛克，但沒有停止的打算，現在可是頭一遭。只是那麼細微的唇瓣動作，而夏洛克就嚶嚀輾轉，渴求更多，更多，再更多。無關疲軟的分身、只要親吻就好，只要他能繼續耙梳約翰短髮就好。他胸口有什麼東西緊揪住了，像沒裹毯子卻被丟進池塘的幼童，只能瑟瑟發抖，哀求充分的溫暖，而從緊貼著的人類肌膚汲取。

「約翰？」他突兀地開口，聽起來很害怕。

「嗯，」約翰道，「我—嗯。我也是。」

夏洛克鬆了口氣，才發現自己剛剛都屏住呼吸。他不依不饒地：「也很怕？」

「怕死了。」約翰假意嚴肅，指尖停在他的臉龐。但他的語氣裡一絲恐懼也無。而且聽起來他還挺喜歡這種感覺，「可是幸好你一直回到這裡，所以不要緊。」

「那是因為性愛太棒的關係」

約翰大笑起來，手指埋進夏洛克的鬈髮。他早就發現這種簡單到愚蠢的行為很容易能讓夏洛克綻出微笑。「再說一次罷。」

「還有你吞吐我老二時感覺特別愉悅。」夏洛克補充。

「該說這句的人是我才對，」約翰反駁，「但等等，這不是我的意思。」他沒有進一步說明，頭只是微歪。看起來跟夏洛克假裝的一樣年輕。

夏洛克縱容地撇唇，「所以？」

約翰安靜道，「關於我讓你覺得安全這點。」

「『一直』都讓我覺得很安全，」夏洛克糾正他，「如果你想開始多愁善感就別搞錯。」

約翰低頭，緩緩拉開一抹微笑。見此，夏洛克心裡又再度不平靜了。

「別這樣。」他命令著。那種害怕又回來了，但他不知道為什麼。他覺得自己像冬青葉一樣多刺敏感。「你是受過專業訓練的劍士而我的健康對你來說是既得利益。你天性就喜歡保護別人，有忠誠感後就會貫徹，又有一定程度同情心。顯然你——你怎麼還在笑，不準笑。」

「不行，」約翰咧著嘴，笑容越來越收不住，「我停不下來。」

夏洛克哼哼，扭動換個躺姿，但顯然無法狠心拉開距離。約翰大腿貼著他尾椎骨的感覺太令人安心了。「回去你那撈什子崗位吧。」

「再躺一分鐘，」約翰在他後頸處喃喃，攬緊他。「今天才沒人要趕路呢。」

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

 

「你該 _吃點東西_ 。」約翰這麼說，而且說了很多次。

轉移注意力的策略能讓約翰的好意沈寂大約一小時左右，且夏洛克每招都得比前一招更有創意。例如追問約翰那天早上哼的曲子，轉變成唱歌，再進化成即興跳舞教學。

當約翰願意在擁擠小屋內被引著亂轉的心情消耗殆盡後，夏洛克就無計可施了。而他肚腹發出的飢餓聲響更加深了約翰的關切。這並不是第一次約翰跟他的飲食習慣或明顯突出的肋骨較真，但卻是最嚴肅的一次。惑術在這裡無甚用處，何況約翰親耳聽到夏洛克有多餓。一旦他在夏洛克面前放了一盤食物，想繼續瞞下去也沒辦法。

夏洛克盡可能地小口小口進食。他婉拒了醃牛肉和隨餐的一杯水，多虧先前說過不吃肉。雖然的確屬實，但那厭惡感和涼水入喉的噁心感其實無甚關聯。約翰照例打趣說夏洛克活在餓死邊緣，夏洛克死命咀嚼著一種硬硬的、類似麵包丁的東西，麥餅，約翰這麼叫它，但夏洛克聽說過的餅明明都是好東西。而現在他的嘴巴發酸，感覺很糟，塞滿了砂礫跟腫塊，乳酪更惡化了這種食不下嚥。

「 _ **夠了。**_ 」他講了兩次，逼得約翰在第二次屈服。

現在反胃嘔吐只是遲早的問題。

 

 

 

夏洛克很小的時候就憎惡嘔吐這檔事。他有幾場清晰的嘔吐記憶與父親有關，比較少幾場雖然有父親但媽咪不在身邊，但最重要的那次發生在他四歲吐了貓血的時候。 

父親抹乾淨他顫抖的嘴，一條手絹就這麼毀了，腥氣染透布料。是『跳蚤』的緣故，阿靴被感染了，父親說道。她病得很厲害，夏洛克不該吸他這隻虎斑貓的血，應該找其它花貓才對。

儘管夏洛克記得每件事，他記得最清楚的不是父親堅定的手或謹慎的指示。他記得的是那種緊攫住他倆的恐懼，還有三方的羞愧難當。

 

阿靴死掉時夏洛克絕食了一整週。

 

那周接近尾聲，安哲羅從第二好的藏匿處找出他，將他安置在自己膝頭上。夏洛克已經餓得一絲力氣也無，只能癱靠著他，心知這個大人絕不會用惑術指使他乖巧守禮。

「我懂，」安哲羅說，「我明白那多讓人難過。」

夏洛克抬頭望著他，還是孩子的雙眼憂傷滿盈，「你懂？」

「除非我的小貓開始吃飯，不然我也要失去他啦。他是黑色捲毛，總躲在不該待的地方。」

「小貓才沒有捲毛。」

安哲羅輕輕點他的鼻頭，「這隻就是呀。」

夏洛克咯咯笑，說著要吸食老鼠血，安哲羅嚴肅地跺腳。好幾次。最後他吸食了麥考夫圈養的山羊。

到頭來，回憶反而跟父親無關、跟嘔吐無關，甚至跟阿靴也沒啥關係，都是關於安哲羅。

大部分回憶皆如此。

 

 

嘔吐之後夏洛克想的多半是那些。 這次，他想的是別瞧別瞧別瞧。

夏洛克彎腰衝著夜壺，手底下是夜壺的提把蓋子，他嘔出了麥餅和乳製品，稀糊爛泥還和著胃酸與約翰的血。現在約翰手輕放在他的背上， 堅定地想安撫他。

可惜一點安撫感也沒有。

「我沒事，」夏洛克喘著，「 _ **忽略這些。我沒事。**_ 」他用盎格里語命令，好確保約翰理解。

「撒謊，」約翰輕斥，對夏洛克轉移焦點的技倆不為所動，「你等等，我給你拿點水過來—」

「 _ **不，**_ 」夏洛克尖銳地反對。他趕緊補救，「我能喝茶嗎？」

約翰吻了吻他的後腦杓，轉身去進行煮茶儀式。他回來蹲在夏洛克身邊，結實雙腿形成一個半像擁抱、半像拘禁的姿勢。他按揉著夏洛克的背，「怎麼吐成這樣？」

「這不會傳染， _ **你很安全。**_ 」另一波暈眩威脅著要壓倒他的自制，讓這句保證非常難穩當說出口。他的喉嚨有如火燒。

約翰捏了捏他的肩膀。「很高興知道這點，但這怎麼回事？」

「我吃東西很難不反胃。」夏洛克回答，全然誠實。

堅定的溫暖手臂環著他，拇指沿著襯衫花紋摩挲並遊走在肌膚上；兩者都令人安心。「我越了解你，」約翰道，「就越訝異你怎麼還活著。」

「好運跟安哲羅。」他想這麼回答，但他身體先發出了聽起來痛苦、聞起來酸臭的作嘔聲。他呻吟著，滿嘴噁心往夜壺裡吐。然後再吐，再吐。最後只能不斷乾嘔。

這種光線對待在守城屋的人類來說肯定很暗，但要看清楚已經很足夠了。

「你在吐血，」約翰發表了意見，「這不對勁，就算你堅持沒事也不對勁。」

說著，約翰手離開了夏洛克的背。他聽見約翰起身，聽見約翰的腳步和衣服與衣服的摩擦。約翰穿起了大衣。為什麼？

約翰回到他身邊，夏洛克先感覺到他，接著身上披了自己的大衣。

他費力地轉頭看著約翰，蹙眉發出無聲詢問。

「你舒服點的話，」約翰說，「我們就進城。麥克是個好醫生，他知道自己的專業。」約翰又蹲了下來，在夏洛克身邊，手抵在自己大腿上，這個姿勢讓約翰臉上閃過一絲痛楚。

夏洛克搖頭。外面還在下雨，他的腳還不能忍受冬青道，更別說站在濕木頭上。他會同時凍死又燒死。

「夏洛克，」約翰警告，多像安哲羅，多像哈德森太太跟所有雷斯垂德家的人。「你不吃東西，又在吐血。我知道你已經一整天沒有喝東西了。這沒一件是好事。」夏洛克茫然地想著是不是所有人類都這麼能訓人。

當他胡思亂想時，肩膀上的碰觸卻奇怪地停住了。手沒有移開，接觸沒有中斷或減輕，但突然變得刻意起來，轉為一種既不想引起緊張又讓人不舒心的存在。

夏洛克感受到意在言外濃濃的警告意味。

他「啪」一聲被壓制在地，雙手被約翰反剪於背後並用膝蓋抵著。夏洛克被壓得喘不過氣來，於是開始掙扎，這是個錯誤。但他沒有掙扎很久。

頭上傳來的「你咬我」，像極了約翰的聲音卻如此不協調。那嗓音帶有無比怒氣與決心，「我不是累，是失血，你也沒疼到會吐這麼多血，是我的腿，所以我腿疼。不是它又發作—是你咬我。」

「約翰，」他想講話。但隨即一抹冰涼抵在喉間，刀子。

「別講話，」約翰命令，「 _ **一個字**_ 也別說。我不會被迷惑的。」

夏洛克臉龐壓在草蓆墊上，呼吸急淺，他知道有比呆呆點頭更好的方法。

哭。

被這樣壓制著，他還是能感覺到約翰整個人開始遲疑起來。唯持刀的手依舊堅定。

夏洛克繼續哭，他很在行。表情皺成一臉恐懼然後轉到盡力掩飾的恐慌，一切都是呼吸和表情控制，半滴淚珠也沒有。他眨了很多次眼睛，似乎在這樣被嚇壞的狀況下仍然想假裝維持自尊。

「別哭！」約翰說，「不准…」

夏洛克哆嗦地吸口氣然後斷斷續續吐出來。他閉上眼睛，讓四肢微微顫抖。

停在喉頭的刀子沒有下壓也沒有移開。

兩人粗喘著，好像過了永恆般的久，夏洛克才大膽抬頭望。

他細細看著約翰的臉，約翰眼神竟然比那小刀還堅定。了不起。爐火照映下，抗拒惑術的心理跡象十分明顯：約翰瞳孔急促擴張收縮，彷彿被強光閃爍般。如果約翰像安哲羅的話他恐怕都在發抖了，或者說，如果夏洛克的惑術有母親強烈的話，約翰現在應該在發抖。

但約翰沒有，他只是咬著嘴唇，鼻子控制著呼吸，急促緊張。疼痛感，大腿的疼痛肯定反而讓他提高了專注力。他還緊扣住夏洛克毫不手軟，匕首遊走著…打算做什麼？

夏洛克聽見布料被扯開的聲音，疼痛在約翰臉上一閃而逝。測試大腿的狀態。確認真相——這是消除任何惑術的終極辦法。

約翰咒罵了聲，出奇刺耳。「我能在腦中聽到你。滾開。馬上滾。」那是軍人在發話。

一名士兵。軍人相信疼痛感。被十字弓射傷的士兵尤其懂，就像他肯定也知道失血是什麼感覺。

但那只是肉體而已。思想呢？他相信什麼？

約翰他—白刃回到喉處時夏洛克驚跳了下—約翰是個自有準則的好人，夏洛克沒有權利改變那些標準。約翰…約翰很忠誠。夏洛克無法說服約翰他沒有受到背叛。

約翰為什麼會有這些行為？他眼中沒有害怕，以專業的疏離將背叛感妥妥控制。儘管兩人互有挑逗，約翰仍然訓練有素，他看狀況行動。他照章辦事。章法。 _對了_ 。

夏洛克無聲說了個詞，謹慎地冒險。

刀刃抵著皮膚，還不到劃破的力道。不至於傷了他、但橫向一劃就難說了。萬一約翰手滑。萬一他打哆嗦。

夏洛克逼自己別再細想。

他又無聲再說了一次。

「冬青？」約翰問。

夏洛克很小幅度地點頭，臉頰貼著地板摩擦了下。他不禁注意到自己的心跳敲擊在地板木條兒上，隔著衣服和稻草墊砰砰作響。太荒謬、太詭異了。約翰不會殺他。不至於。

哪天夏洛克要是往事重提，這人類最好準備鄭重道歉。

如果夏洛克能控制自己的呼吸就好了。

「你想要做冬青測試？」約翰問。他的呼吸平穩，聲音和雙手也是，語調自制而不帶感情。被傀儡控制肯定就是這樣了吧。

「這有點困難，」約翰說，「不管你第一次怎麼通過的，反正你能再依樣畫葫蘆。如果當時下的惑術很持久，我現在什麼都沒法相信。」

夏洛克發出了很痛苦的聲音，這出乎意料但十分有用。因為約翰雖然沒有鬆懈，但呼吸卻窒了窒。

「好吧，」他道，「好吧，我能—聽著，別動，也別講話。我會好好處理這件事，但如果你 _輕舉妄動_ ，那就是你自己不要命。就這麼辦。懂了嗎？」

夏洛克保持靜止，非常靜止。

「好，」還是那種萬分克制的語氣，「很好。」約翰鬆開箝制。

匕首仍在原位。

約翰也不再緊緊將他壓在地上，每個退開的動作都十分審慎，一舉一動毫不慌張。

匕首移開了。

夏洛克保持原地不動。

他緊閉著眼。

約翰的落足聲。屋簷上的落雨聲。水壺即將燒開的呼哨。樹枝離開擱板時枝葉刮擦的窸窣聲。

約翰回到他旁邊，曲身朝向他，將樹枝放到他手掌上，攏起他的手指強迫成拳。

夏洛克緊捉著扎手的葉子和細枝。他揉碎冬青枝，心臟仍舊在胸腔間砰砰直跳。約翰手合攏著他的手，確保他有實打實地握住冬青。

時間一分一秒過去，他的呼吸也逐漸慢了下來。

等到約翰手指開始顫抖，夏洛克也渾身打顫了，極度緊張後的疲憊。因為約翰先的所以夏洛克發抖沒關係。約翰親手將夏洛克拳頭鬆開，但那觸碰還是很遲疑。拇指撫過夏洛克的掌心檢查著，水壺尖叫起來。

「我…」

約翰完完全全放開了他。

夏洛克沒有動。他沒有移走手或張開眼。如果不保持這個姿勢他不曉得自己要怎麼辦。

水壺的尖叫聲仁慈地消失。原來是約翰將它拿離爐火又匆匆奔回。「我真是—上帝啊，我不…我以為…」他結結巴巴地，不知所措。呼吸也十分凌亂，一點也不像先前穩定。

而這聲音竟然讓夏洛克感到安心，那趕走了雨聲。

「我真的很抱歉，」約翰說，「天啊，我—說點什麼，動一動吧。你可以—沒關係的，我不會—，噢天哪，對不起。」

夏洛克轉了轉臂膀，很疼。皮骨間肌肉好像在震動似的，令人不安。

「我本來很肯定，」約翰想自我解釋，「你知道我絕對不會…除非我認為——除非我確定…」

那種震動感現在好像擴散到腦袋裡，成了一種低微不易辨認的哼鳴。他身體裡有什麼還在發抖。

「這——」夏洛克還沒講完就啞了，他吞口唾沫。「這常發生嗎？」

「不，」約翰發誓，「我以前從來沒—不。」

夏洛克嘴唇發顫。 _怎麼回事_ ？他緊閉上眼，希望約翰沒看到。「為什麼是現在？」他試著發問。

「夜壺裡有血。你又不吃東西。我以為…我不知道我以為了什麼。我最近感覺很奇怪，而且我的腿—這幾年已經好很多了，我以為…」約翰嘆氣，「對不起。」

夏洛克假裝在構思合適的答案，但其實把時間花在恢復原本的從容淡定上。他小心翼翼地移動還發疼的手臂將自己翻過身，稻草地板的稻杆有些被掀了出來，帶著濕氣和霉味黏在他的衣服上。他收腿而坐，腳掌貼地，將膝蓋屈起橫亙在兩人之間，宛如山脈。

約翰的目光輕易就越過了這道一點兒也無關緊要的虛構疆界，他舔舔唇，淘氣的撇唇笑現在變得緊張。嘴巴抿成一條直線，甚至比眼神更肅穆。這男子開始將矛頭轉向自己，自省而自責。

「你常常做清醒的惡夢嗎？」夏洛克問，「這對見識過大屠殺的士兵來說很常見。」

「以前會，」約翰道，有點驚訝。夏洛克正確料中他的心思。這很好，有用。能開始編個可信度高的故事。

夏洛克望著夜壺續道，「其實剛也不太糟，」他評論。夏洛克還沒想好怎麼說謊，但他需要有些東西，簡單的，讓約翰願意繼續和他相處。他視為尋常的，約翰便會視為尋常。

「不太糟。」約翰重複。

「以前還更慘，」夏洛克同意，看著自己膝頭喃喃。「我沒事的。就跟你說了，我血液循環差。」

「那又跟…」

夏洛克搖頭，顫巍巍地。「我胃裡頭出血。沒有很嚴重，」他趕緊補一句，惱怒而不是安慰的語氣，「只是聽起來很可怕。我 _沒事_ 。」辯護。他需要一個理由解釋為何沒有及時告訴約翰自己的健康狀況。「你不准因為這就打算開始慣著我。母親活到六十歲也沒人對她呵護備至什麼的。根本不太疼。」

約翰坐在他對面，整個人內疚到不行。他緊摀著眉眼，好像那兒受傷必須止血一樣用力，且需以原諒包紮方能止疼。而沒有原諒，他看起來特別瘦小、特別羞愧。

夏洛克更使勁抱膝而坐，像把護欄擁在胸前。「約翰。」他說。

「茶！」約翰猛然說：「我剛在幫你泡茶。所以我，嗯。」

夏洛克把自己縮到最不起眼的樣子，抱持著這樣的姿勢，也不管約翰匆匆忙忙站了起來去拿茶。當他終於遞了一杯茶過來時，夏洛克也沒有伸手接。最後杯子放到了他腳旁。

約翰坐回原位，兩人保持著相當的距離。

端著杯子讓他手指特別突兀。他知道怎麼拿刀叉、怎麼擺弄盤子上的食物讓它看起來有變少，但杯子拿著就很奇怪。他喝進刮嘴的液體，不靈活的動作讓茶汁從唇邊杯緣灑出。夏洛克在液體變冷傷到自己之前趕緊吐進便壺裡，然後舉起袖子抹抹嘴，這是他在酒吧裡看過的舉動，怎麼有人以為衣服不會弄髒呢？

「腥味沒了，」他小聲道，「不過現在我可不想拿消化系統開玩笑。」

約翰點頭，「你想看醫生嗎？」

「不。只是胃虛，不是生病。我母親也是這樣。」他才不會出去淋雨，也不會讓人進來碰到他——用淋濕的手。他更不能讓任何人有機會說服約翰對他發動攻擊。

「好吧。」

兩人都不敢動。

「你說過你的腿不對勁。」夏洛克挑起了話題。

「別管了，」約翰說，「對不起，我不是有意的。」

「但你是，」夏洛克回嘴，語氣比原本打算的更有控訴味道：「你腿怎麼了讓你想殺我？」

約翰打了個哆嗦。

「這問題很合理。」夏洛克堅持。

約翰讓步，「是很合理，但原因很蠢。」

夏洛克等著。約翰嘆氣，「那個痕跡，他們有點兒—」他轉開視線，把逐漸升高的挫折感往心裡藏。「很抱歉。」

「我明白，」夏洛克回答，「那沒…」

「有關係，關係可大了。」

夏洛克咬唇，無法反駁。他並不是要說沒關係。但現在他還是想伸出手，想撫摸，想原諒，想回到先前的時光。

他的心臟不停顫抖而約翰看起來又很悲慘。

「我還是很不舒服，」於是他這麼說，抱住膝蓋，「我提議我們延後這場談話，直到嘔吐的可能性消失為止。」

「好的，沒錯，」約翰道，「當然。」

夏洛克低頭將臉頰抵在膝上，頭暈，腹部隱約還低語著想造反。

「等你覺得好過點，我就能帶你進城，」約翰對他說，「我跟哈莉解釋一聲讓你能待在後廂房。」

夏洛克蹙眉，困惑湧上心頭，翻出了令人不快的想法。盎格里語真難理解。他聽錯了？還是翻譯錯了？

「那裡有床。」約翰補充，好像如此，這個計畫聽起來就更靠譜。

「我不懂，」夏洛克道。

「這樣你就能躲雨了。」

「但現在還在下雨啊。」他能聽見。

「多一個能躲雨的地方。」約翰解釋。

「不要。」

「啥？」

「不要。」他摟緊雙膝，下巴擱在兩膝中間。

「好吧，」約翰安慰地，「沒問題，你想怎麼樣都可以。」

「我不知道，」夏洛克猛地明白，就像被利刃鎖喉那一瞬般吃驚而害怕地理解到…他想要的是…是安全感。他想要約翰。他也想完成任務、趕緊學習新技巧治好安哲羅——但當他的新朋友受職務所託要殺了他時，這些事情突然離他好遠好遠。他以為約翰至少會 _猶豫_ 一會兒。

「我們還是朋友吧？」夏洛克沒頭沒腦地問了句。

「啥？」

「你還想繼續跟我做朋友嗎？」他換了個方式。

約翰遲疑著，張嘴卻沒說話，只是呼吸。

「噢，」夏洛克道，「嗯。」

「這不是—不對，」約翰解釋，「我們是朋友。我意思是，當然你不想繼續——我們完全可以當朋友。」

「好吧。」

「我們就這麼做吧，」約翰肯定地。眼裡充滿了道歉，換做別人恐怕都要含淚了。只有聲音顯露出他的著急，「不管你想怎樣都可以。」

「是嗎？」

「對。」一秒回答。

夏洛克端詳他誠懇的臉，然後點點頭。

接下來的尷尬簡直折煞人，時間一分一秒拖著走，一點兒也不想加快腳步。兩人都從地板上爬起來，夏洛克緊張地在桌上填裝他的煙斗。約翰則坐在窗下的大木箱上頭凝視壁爐。他喝著夏洛克不要的茶，撫著自己的腿陷入了沉思。

兩人都非常努力別看對方，儘管一點兒也不成功。

 

那天下午約翰被叫出去兩次，都是進出城的事。他從第一趟任務回來時打著哆嗦淋成了落湯雞， 而夏洛克只能望著他冰冷而頻頻滴水的身形。

第二次約翰被叫出守城屋時，夏洛克趁機偷拿了約翰據說是存糧的一小部份，相當少。他用手絹把乾糧裹起來放進兜包，然後在桌上撒了點食物碎屑。量少但看起來很逼真。

約翰回到屋內，再度濕得一塌糊塗。他們現在再也不碰對方還真是不幸中的大幸。

約翰以為他用了餐。夏洛克假裝現在才徵求他的許可，而約翰慌張快速地同意了。他進一步詢問夏洛克的身體狀況。和先前幾小時相比，這互動幾乎可說是怡人。

由於不想完全停止交談，夏洛克隨便挑了個話題便開始滔滔不絕起來。等到約翰吃完晚餐，整體氣氛已經算的上和善了，兩人都假裝還沒這麼快就寢。

於是他們聊天。很快，聊天變成了大笑。緊繃的張力很傷人，好像他倆拖著扭傷的腳趕路，試圖在摔倒前走回以往正常的相處狀態。夏洛克很希望他們能辦到，畢竟已經夠接近了。

夏洛克告訴他一段海灣周圍社會形成的歷史。約翰家族來自南海岸，因此他對這段歷史不甚了解。這讓夏洛克想講解整個世界給他聽，而不是只教點外語。約翰從來沒有聽說過夏洛克族群的分裂，也沒聽過南方水蛭或東方跳蚤的差異，更別說改革派和保守派的分別了。他只知道保守派來自東邊，佔領丘陵山路和掠奪人類城鎮。

在這段歷史裡，只有跳蚤才被稱為豪飲人。水蛭則被稱為陸地上的賽壬——倒也屬實。

「我覺得這不是真的，」約翰聽到賽壬時說，「是你編的吧？」

「我沒說謊，」夏洛克肯定道，「我就遇過幾個。」

約翰只是咧嘴，「那你怎麼沒淹死啊？」

老調重彈。「當然不會，因為艾琳比較喜歡女人。」總的來說，沒命的通常是船長，彷彿傳統這樣規定似的。剩下死的人多半是倒楣：除了政治因素以外，暴風雨和海盜加在一起從來不是好組合。

約翰好笑地搖頭，「繼續說吧，你聽過她唱歌嗎？」

「想求她開口唱歌是有可能的，」他承認，「我個人只知道她在熟練伴奏下才願意開金口。他們都喜歡樂器，但她最愛，當時我有幸帶著小提琴在身邊。」

「你可真有點瘋了，」約翰評論，隨意地，好像在批評天氣或是發現衣服有一個新的破洞。這也不是他第一次說夏洛克瘋癲。「也有點兒了不起。」

「你想說我很了不起。」

「我是說，有點兒了不起。」

他們膝頭在桌下碰著，兩人一僵。

約翰肯定不知道自己舔嘴唇是什麼模樣。如果他是存心的，那就太不像他了。

夏洛克移開了腿，伸往自己椅子下。「不然，你們家族覺得賽壬是怎麼樣的？」

「呣，」約翰起頭，視線短暫穿過夏洛克胸口，「這個嘛，我父親那邊的家族—華生家—他們從海岸下面來的。渡洋還要再往南，他們以前住海灣口。」

那就差不多是艾琳生活的地方，沒錯。「一直往西那兒嗎？」他問，引約翰糾正他。

約翰點頭，「至少我爺爺是這麼說的。」那就不是艾琳家族了，但肯定是鄰近勢力。「就是他航海到這兒來的。就算在當時，往東陸路旅行也夠危險了，都還先別談入山。」

「危險？」夏洛克附和，他想起安全的家鄉，知道約翰完全搞錯了。

「你沒聽過那些故事？」

「我聽過很多故事，」他說，「但 **身為** 一個南方人，我不太信。」

「這個嘛，」約翰說，「我最常聽的其中一個故事，就是那兒有些上流人其實不是人。」

話一旦說出口，約翰就知道自己失策了。看著他被折磨真難受。

「我相信這個控訴適用於大多數貴族，」夏洛克冷靜而不帶刺地說，聲音格外穩定。值得嘉獎，他心裡替自己喝采。這樣機智的他不該被刺殺。「但沒錯，他們有些人是水蛭。這種混合對政治體系有益，尤其在南邊山脈地區。」

「噢。」

「總之。」

「總之，」約翰同意地清了清喉嚨。他對夏洛克的引導毫不抗拒，多令人安心。有經驗的追隨者，能知道自己會被領往什麼方向，且很熟練地服從。夏洛克拿他一點辦法也沒有。

當晚，兩人繞著就寢這話題兜圈子，約翰不想睡床，被夏洛克取笑是笨蛋。兩人辯論約翰攻擊睡眠中夏洛克的可能性，而夏洛克贏了。所有尖銳物品只能留在樓下，兩人睡閣樓上。夏洛克在寒夜需要熱氣，而躺在地板上也很噁心。

兩人上床前只脫了鞋襪。約翰讓給他一個枕頭，忍受毫無交談的空白。兩人躺得很開，從頭僵直到腳趾，像陌生人一樣，聽著下雨聲入眠。

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

 

清晨時一片寂靜。

他猛然清醒，身體仍像木柴般筆直。沒雨了。

他從被毯中盡可能無聲且順利地掙脫，約翰睡在自己那端，面朝夏洛克。他眼睛闔著，毫無動靜。屋裡很冷。 

夏洛克爬下梯子、繫緊鞋帶並穿上大衣，在頭頂上有聲響時暫停了下動作。接下來又無聲無息了。他拿起兜包。

他打開門。

在身後關上。

黎明即將劃破灰色的天空，而他勉力阻止自己別用跑的逃離這裡。

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

 

他在回到蒙塔古路上鋌而走險，因為晨霧中趕路的他餓得胃鈍疼四肢又冰冷。他站在空蕩蕩的路邊，盡力別踩進水窪裡並吟唱著。帶著惑術的歌聲低微，他害怕聲音傳得太遠。曲調很難說誰創造的，真要說應該屬於艾琳。

兔子最先被引來，它們總是打頭陣。接下來是鳥兒。無甚用處的松鼠。最後，一頭母鹿出現了，然後更多，共有三隻。他打信號要最大隻的鹿靠近，歌聲降低到只剩私密喁語，大鹿上前用鼻子蹭著他的手掌。其他動物不再受到催眠，開始不安騷動，有些跑走了，但其他仍然在原地徘徊，在他檢查這頭鹿的健康狀況時忍不住要湊熱鬧。

確認大鹿還算健康，舉目所及沒有扁虱或傷口，眼周也沒有變色跡象，他便讓她完全進入順從狀態，鹿兒頭靠著他，想找個舒服的姿勢依偎。他允准了，將惑語降低到微弱的哼鳴，嘴巴抵上皮毛，就在鹿兒脖子上靠近下頜處。她沒反抗。

穿刺進行順利。他利牙伸縮的方式如同小提琴運弓般寫意流暢，精準強大。但，不是約翰，所以沒這麼甘美。

他喝足了份量便放開母鹿。

接下來四分之一哩，她都亦步亦趨跟著夏洛克。當他將手放在她背上時，她就依偎過來。直到他將她叱走時，母鹿一直覺得自己是有主兒的。即使被驅離，鹿兒還是百般不願，一步一回頭。艾琳可真是良師。

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

 

 _親愛的安哲羅，_ 他寫。

_這周接到你的信我特別開心。最近重新考慮了下，我交朋友的能力有了顯著進步。_

在決定該怎麼繼續寫之前，筆尖墨水已經乾了兩次。

_約翰和我經歷了好些文化差異。這很令人不安。儘管有著其他優點，約翰對我的生活方式抱持很不公平的偏見，而我看不出有何方法能讓他脫離此等錯覺。依照你的指示，我對這件事總是模糊處理，但這卻帶來了更多困惑。_

_我很痛恨隱藏真我，但他的反對十分強烈。無論如何，我不想對約翰撒謊，他是個很誠實的人。當他以為我撒謊的時候反應極為負面。我並沒有模糊事實到逃避話題、或想說服他事情並非如此，但我的確有撒謊。他沒有繼續追究只是因為他信任我。_

即使替安哲羅做了分析，也含蓄到讓偷窺者看不懂，這段內容讀起來還是比夏洛克當時記得的要嚴重。把約翰想殺了他這點算上，夏洛克的行為依舊很要不得。這實在太不公平。第一夜若不進食他該怎麼熬過去？誰讓約翰聽到夏洛克胃鳴時，反應跟強迫進食相差無幾？

 _模糊化一開始是出於必要，_ 他結語道， _約翰想繼續當朋友所以這得繼續下去。約翰是很好的朋友，他也很會說故事。我想把他的故事寫給你，但沒有約翰，轉述就讓它失色了。像他這樣成長背景的孩子還這麼常笑真是難得，但約翰就是有辦法從裡頭找到幽默並專注其上，像一面能夠折射燭光的鏡子。偶爾他也會取笑我，但不是安德森家那小子的那種方式。_

_我很想把他描述得更妥貼，但我的詞彙量既不足也不夠精確。我們弗朗克語裡沒有必須的詞，而這裡的人又沒知情識趣到願意寫一本盎格里語辭典。此等輕忽實在令人震驚。你可能要親自認識約翰才能完全了解我的意思。_

_不過我警告你，這時機大概會以失敗作結。當他問起我家人時，我提到你，他相信你是我真正的父親。希望你別介意，這是個比較好的實話。我不想談到媽咪或父親。_

他停下筆來望著蠟燭淌淚許久。

_這封信可能一點意義也沒有。今天之後，我已經不確定約翰跟我是不是還會繼續往來了。他宣稱我們是朋友，可能他只是太愧疚他前一天大發脾氣，而不好意思不這麼說。那頓發火也比我對這個詞彙所理解的都更為嚴重（至少我認為如此。你有沒有被我發火嚇壞過？不是因為擔心我，而是擔心你自己的安危？）_

_就算我們不再當朋友，我還得繼續跟他見面。各種意義上我都不可能躲他，而且要是我們不再往來，我還寧可完全不見面。他住在吉姆（他請我稱他吉姆的）要我跑腿幫忙的城裡。這件事我應該很快就能辦完，到時我的課程就可以開始了。_

_我知道聽起來好像我因為認識約翰而把心思都花在了這段關係上，不過我已經越來越接近完成任務的階段了。我可沒忘記你，我回信很即時，也會把這封信標上日期作為證明。如果遲了都是郵務的錯。_

_關於你的擔憂：_

_1\. 我吃得夠規律了。_

2\. 我盡可能保持乾燥和暖和。

3\. 我在客棧還留著自己的房間，雖然很小。

4\. 我基本上不算手無寸鐵，因為約翰送了我一把匕首唬人用。你也知道我的唬人能力有多強。

5\. 吉姆跟我同意上課要用這趟跑腿交換。第一堂之後我就能知道是否值得上完。目前我挺期待的。

6\. 我不在乎這份工作有多困難。這並不如收拾雷斯垂德的錯誤那麼趣味盎然（千萬別告訴他—事實上，燒掉這頁）但至少那安德森小子不在眼前晃。我能認識陌生的不這麼無聊的人並學習很寶貴的經驗。

_簡言之，我很好。諸事順利。請勿擔憂。_

_無關緊要的事：寫信給哈德森太太等於寫給麥考夫。她會保留所有信然後在他還沒開口討之前就給他看了。我們才不跟他講話。我還挺喜歡我現在的生活方式，並不反對在安全的區域繼續這樣過下去。你能在麵包坊找份工作，我則繼續當信差。我們不用回去。至少考慮一下吧。_

_永遠屬於你的好孩子，_

_夏洛克．福爾摩斯_

================

 

 

 

 

信上的火漆封印有著艾琳的家徽，而不是福爾摩斯家。因為這封信要經過的地區屬艾琳家徽封印更具威嚇力。他在早上將信與一枚銅板交給郵差。

嫉妒著郵差竟然有馬，夏洛克並沒有開心多少。

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

 

襪子裡墊著乾燥磨碎的冬青葉走路的確奇蹟地增強了足部抵禦力。奇怪的是進展比原先該有的兩週要緩慢。搞不好維克多終究是對的，成人較難得到冬青抵抗力。或者說 _難以_ 獲得抵抗力。

幸好夏洛克絕對不算成人。吸血飽足而成人的這種渴望要花上數月才能消解。就算在家鄉，轉化過程中若沒有受到妥善監督，族人也常死亡。其他南方的城主會將罪犯交給即將成年的孩子們吸食，只是在麥考夫的治理下這種行為當然不允許發生。他相信這並不是處決謀殺犯和偷馬賊的標準行刑方式，但不得不說這死法既噁心又頗能遏止犯罪。

幾週過去了，然後變成幾個月過去了。在夜裡輾轉、在白天掙扎，心知解藥就在每個擦身而過的旅者皮膚底下。他知道自己遲早會飲血。他會好好計畫，精準執行。他會吸乾獵物，轉為成人，然後就跟第一次一樣覺得又空虛又羞恥。

除非對方是約翰。

不過可不能是約翰。

但又非約翰不可。

話說回來還是不能是約翰，至少接下來幾個月都不行，吸太少他不滿足，吸太多約翰又活不了。

 

約翰得活著。其他可能性光用想的都很荒謬。

而要吸食其他生物則是個令人厭惡的想法。

要是，理論上，如果他…如果他真的屈服於誘惑之下去吸食陌生人，那又怎樣？在陌生人面前自瀆？

這算是不忠嗎？

或許，搞不好算。因為如果角色顛倒那就算不忠了。光是想到有別人能看見約翰高潮就已經糟糕到不行，何況是他人能撫摸約翰。或約翰希望別人撫摸，或親吻，或講述那蠢笨又美好的人生小故事。

約翰怎麼可以這樣。

白痴。約翰當然可以這樣，他當然會這麼作。如果夏洛克沒永遠得到約翰的話，約翰當然會跟別人這麼做。

這得付出什麼代價？夏洛克首先得把自己的情況穩定下來，然後他就只需要一點點約翰的鮮血即可。不時啜飲幾小口，迅速發生迅速遺忘。他們能擁有彼此，規律地，而約翰除了極少的記憶空白之外什麼壞處都不會有。然而，現在他還沒完全轉化為成人，這些只是癡人說夢。他連鬍子都還沒真的開始長，有也只是零星而已。

就算他靠作弊轉化為成人好了，然後又怎樣？跟約翰一起生活是什麼情景？傍晚抵達是挺好，清早或近午離開也不錯，但假裝有在食用固體食物又能撐多久？人類靠食物來進行情感交流，像約翰總會奉茶水，夏洛克拒絕的時候他也總是一臉失望甚至關心。

何況，長期住在巴茲渡口，狩獵範圍最多只能離這裡不超過半天路程，將會大大影響他的獵食成果。健康的鹿會日益虛弱，他又不願冒險吸食那些帶病的。萬一有咬痕的鹿被注意到呢？失血虛弱的動物總是容易成為目標，不管獵人吸不吸血。總歸會有人留心。他們會懷一下洛克的身份，遲早轉而獵捕他。

靠著練習而來抵抗力，他可以過橋並住到城裡，這會消除一定程度的懷疑，但只會更加限制他的獵食活動。也會有更多人類想讓他食用固體餐點，並困惑他為何從不進食。

不，他得說服約翰跟他一起走。想方設法。就說只是離開一陣子，然後一點一滴地說服他停留更久。這計畫將在進食問題上栽個大跟頭，且約翰那個留在巴茲城裡的姐姐也是個小麻煩。

或者，如果非常謹慎，夏洛克能說服約翰離開，並讓他明白這種族戰爭再愚蠢不過。夏洛克家鄉的人類偶爾會埋怨東埋怨西，但他們從來不曾想殺死過他。事實上，哈德森太太跟茉莉很喜愛他。要把約翰介紹給她們認識是這麼困難，中間隔著好幾個月的航行與騎馬旅程，真可惜。

還有安哲羅這個問題。親愛的，可愛的安哲羅，一點兒也沒意識到夏洛克這十年來成長了多少。要是看到這個退役軍人年紀有夏洛克兩倍之多，安哲羅絕對不會認可的，約翰也會無法理解安哲羅為何反對。如果試圖解釋當時母親貧乏的措辭— _ **沒有任何傷痛會降臨在我的寶貝身上**_ —將揭露媽咪會使用惑術，進而讓福爾摩斯家族靠吸血維生這點公諸於世。

姑且假設夏洛克能掌握莫里亞蒂的惑術技巧，成功在麥考夫的心理暗示下再給安哲羅添上數層自我保護和命令。假設安哲羅能認清夏洛克已經是個大人，明白過去二十二年只是場鬧劇，也知道夏洛克絕大部份的時間都對這種安排並不知情。假設安哲羅還願意跟夏洛克住在一起，安哲羅也許能接受約翰，但絕不會原諒夏洛克的欺瞞。

欺瞞。不是惑術。雖然約翰未受吸血族佔有，因此對他使用惑術並不犯法，但夏洛克使用得非常節制。他還沒虛偽到用惑術控制一個人而同時又想解放安哲羅。

總而言之，現在情勢完全不同了。安哲羅現在的腦袋只有被灌輸的長輩擔憂，他的愛還沒有機會得到證實，但也快了。約翰被欺瞞而出於職責對夏洛克發動攻擊，且這攻擊顯然也讓約翰自己非常難受。約翰的難關在於無論他在不在乎夏洛克，他勢必得在「責任」和「夏洛克」之間擇一。

責任，當然了，看他的肩膀就知道。因此，夏洛克可不能橫亙其間。

約翰絕不會為了夏洛克離開巴茲。這是死路。

計畫不可行。

 

 

他在布萊斯頓客棧有個床伴，聞起來像塊牛油的壯碩傢伙，亂哄哄的室內還住著那傢伙的兄長和兩名姪女。大家的體味充盈在擁擠的房裡，客棧滿滿都是人，還有他最需要的人類的溫暖。

夏洛克躺得僵直，無視身邊的軀體，只能熬過漫漫長夜。 

恍惚入睡就等於恍惚入夢。夏洛克不知道驚醒多少次，但足以讓身邊的旅客用手肘拐了他一記。

「別抖了好不！你是哪裡有問題？」對方低聲質問。

「你怎麼知道自己陷入愛河的？」夏洛克以前從沒想過會問這種問題。

「睡你媽的覺就知道了。」

夏洛克照做。

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

 

約翰開了門。他微笑，但馬上斂起笑容，並板起肩膀說道：「哈囉。過橋還是要進城？」

「我能——兩者都要嗎？」

屋內，約翰保持著距離，是夏洛克主動靠近。兩人或有交談，但在急切的眼神交流和張了又閉的雙唇中，依舊有難以傳達的言詞。約翰被椅腳絆到，夏洛克將他勾回來壓在地板上。約翰摟緊他躺著，腳跟緊扣住夏洛克後背。

約翰的身體吞下他，又緊又深，然後他開始動作。壁爐火光閃爍在臉上，像一頭墨眼金髮的奇獸。約翰喘道：「多一點。」

「這已經是最多了。」夏洛克試著解釋。

「多一點。」

「約翰。」

「 _多一點_ 。」

約翰像狼一樣啃咬著夏洛克的喉嚨，而夏洛克忽地驚醒。他的性器柔軟但身體滾燙，心跳激烈到想竄出胸腔。思緒紛紛，還沉浸在擾人的夢境裡。

他身側又被狠戳了一下，現實繼續進行。

夏洛克在還沒來得及報復之前就陷入睡眠。「約翰，他打我，」他抱怨：「你應該揍他。」

「好吧，不過不是現在。」約翰好脾氣地回答。

「當然。」他現在可沒心情讓嘴離開約翰大腿，更不可能讓這士兵走遠。

「你會剪頭髮嗎？」約翰的手穿過他的髮，「你是個大人了，該剪一下。」

「你不喜歡？」

約翰用手指纏繞著一小縷捲髮並慢慢地輕扯。頭髮應聲而落。「我要收在項鍊匣裡。該用什麼顏色的緞帶綁才襯？」

「這個，」夏洛克把一截麻繩塞入約翰手中。質地多類似，不均勻的麻繩和粗糙的手指。

約翰將頭髮綁牢，繞過頸部掛著，那綹黑捲髮就垂在肩膀正淌血的傷疤附近。濃稠深紅的血滴在約翰身上，蜿蜒流往夏洛克仰著的臉。約翰滿足地低頭對他微笑，完全沒注意到自己漸漸失去血色的灰白臉頰。

「你快死了。」夏洛克溫和地提醒他。

「嗯？」約翰微笑著，雙眼無神。

「你的肩膀，」夏洛克坐起身來道：「它在流血。」 

約翰瞧瞧自己破碎的部位、汨汨流出的紅色血路染在胸口和褲子上。「噢，這個啊，這只是個吻。」他手指勾住夏洛克下巴將他拉近，「我不介意再來一個哦。」

夏洛克抽身並強迫自己睜開雙眼。他一動也不動地瞪著黑暗，直到它屈服於光明的到來。

  

自遇見約翰起，夏洛克就把匕首別在後腰上。刀鞘粗獷、刀身鋒利，不起眼但莫名令人心安。匕首套子樣式簡單，和他具有異國情調的外套也相得益彰，在這鄰近區域又讓他看起來像當地人。  
他配戴匕首正是為了融入、為了讓自己平凡化。在這蠻荒之地，小刀與其說實用，反而更像流行配件，他很少看到有人真的動刀：大家不是用手肘推開他，就是對他十分寬容。他也開始擁有常客，其中幾人在某個有限程度上幾乎算討人喜歡了。總之這裡人人都在腰間別著點警告物品，他還沒檢查過層層裙裝，不過，他想隱藏的威脅跟明晃晃的威脅，基本差異也不大。

他走路時，試著不去撫摸刀鞘，試著不去想這重量已經變得越發熟悉、越發安心。  
他走路時，試著不去想很多、很多事。

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

約翰還沒檢查他的手就開了門。他把屋門大開。比平常開得廣，自然也比任何守門人都開得廣。  
他的雙眼湛藍，警醒清澈，瞳孔擴張但眼白也清楚可見。約翰雙眉低垂，手好像不知該擺哪兒好，手指輪番輕敲著門板和門框。

「午安，」夏洛克道。  
「夏洛克，」約翰好像很驚訝，他不該如此，因為早在開門之前他就已經認出了夏洛克的聲音。他左手離開了門框，「你回來了。」  
「當然。」

約翰的笑容太驚喜，而夏洛克明白得太遲。

「啊，」他說，「我並不是—包裹。在巴茲，跟平常一樣。」  
「噢，」約翰道，「也是。我就…」他擺擺手。

「今天要親送，」夏洛克補充，「我要過橋。」  
「好的。」約翰回答，但沒有移動。

夏洛克還是很想咬他吸血。那欲望還在，命令他用嘴覆上那柔軟脆弱的頸子。他從沒咬過約翰的頸子，也沒好好讓約翰屬於他。已經過了兩週，而夏洛克的生理欲望還在要求佔有屬於他的東西。

他垂下視線。

「我跟邁克談過了，」約翰道，好像這有什麼重要意義。  
  
夏洛克望著城門，約翰這會兒應該打開讓他過橋的門。望著門比望著約翰容易得多。巨木和金屬在逐漸微弱的日光下看起來並不溫暖，那令人卻步、是一道該被確認並克服並拋在腦後的障礙。

「關於作惡夢的事，」約翰續道，「還有，呃，發作。我已經有三年沒像這樣中邪過了。所以我以為…我的想法並不重要。但感覺應該最近都不會再發生了，萬一真的復發，邁克也有些對策。」

  
「三年前怎麼了？」夏洛克問。

約翰挺起身子站直，在夏洛克的目光中好像長高了一樣。「緊張過度發燒，所以有時幻覺會發作。上次是我第一次沒發燒但有了幻覺，不過我—夏洛克？」

「緊張引起的發燒，那是什麼？怎麼傳染？」愚蠢，一開始怎麼沒問呢。一個軍人的血液裡頭什麼怪病都可能有。難怪自己對約翰的感覺一直都不對勁。

「你很安全，」約翰趕緊道，「你不會被傳染的，沒事。」

「你確定？」他追問。

「這不是淋病好嗎，夏洛克！」

「噢沒錯，問問題很抱歉，」夏洛克發怒，「當我開始隨便拿刀戳人的時候相信不會有人介意的。」

「我—！」約翰強迫自己別開臉，勉力像馴服脫韁野馬一樣控制情緒，他咬著牙，「只是白天醒著作惡夢，」他聲音緊繃，「有一種…不是真正的發燒，但感覺很像。我去找邁克商量是因為我完全不希望那再發生。你明知我不是有意的。」

「你當然有意，」夏洛克反駁，「你以為我不是人類，所以想殺了我。當然你是有意的，要撒謊請高明點。」

約翰毫不退縮，他只是降低音量道：「情況沒你說的那麼簡單。」

 **比你知道的複雜太多了** 。但夏洛克無法如此回答。

「你會跟他談談嗎？」約翰問，「我不是要你—好吧，我是在要求你。但，你願意嗎？」

「好吧。」談不談都無所謂，夏洛克讓回答充滿這種想法，「這個邁克是什麼人？」

「邁克．史坦福，是個醫生。」約翰說，「好醫生，以前在太遠的西邊工作。」

「很遠，」夏洛克下意識地糾正，心思完全不在這裡。

目標。約翰把目標拱手送上了。只要簡單幾次對話、一個跟隨的指令，夏洛克就能完成任務。「我要上哪兒找他？」

「他就住集會廳附近，」約翰告訴他，「大磚屋那兒，他的房子前牆是磚造，其他部份都是木造。黑色窗扇，門前有招牌的。」

「他知道我會過去嗎？」

「不如說他想見見你，不過你說的也對，」約翰沒費心掩飾這種說法有多重含意。

「好吧。」

「好吧？」

「我答應。」約翰還來不及重複這句，夏洛克便轉身蹲下，解開鞋帶。踏上冬青路的時刻到了，如果現在他任由接近史坦福的良機錯失，那麼他就是個大笨蛋。「你得從另一邊去開門，還是…？」

「嗯？噢，對。」約翰還盯著他瞧。夏洛克不用回頭就知道約翰還盯著他。

直到夏洛克裸足踩地後約翰才開始動作。夏洛克站起身子，一手拎著靴，靴中塞著撒有冬青葉粉末的襪子。泥土地踩起來感覺很奇怪，孩提時代才有的回憶，如今已變得十分陌生。

約翰臉上閃過某種表情，也同樣陌生，但夏洛克即時辨認出來，雖然他先前從沒看過約翰這種表情。

就算約翰表現坦然，臉上的痛苦實在和他不襯。罪惡感也是。

「別自責了，」夏洛克不假思索地說。約翰不該看來如此難過，他不是那種坐等命運或直迎厄運的人。現在他為了夏洛克而自責痛苦，這多麼荒謬，現實都虛假了起來。

「抱歉，」約翰的發言無比嚴肅。他的舌探出來舔了下唇，「我去開門，馬上好。」

守門人消失了一會兒，關門落栓，再打開通往橋樑的門，示意夏洛克走上木橋。約翰關上他倆身後的門，夏洛克腳掌刺刺的，但並不灼熱，冬青道刻意以木條鑲邊，彷彿冬青漆的光澤尚不足以讓人辨識出主幹道和防範小道的差異。

右邊的欄杆堅實粗厚，左邊這邊的欄杆則明顯比較新，稍微細一點，較少風雨刻蝕的痕跡。最近五年內更換的。  
夏洛克雙眼緊盯橋的邊緣，約翰站在他右邊。橋下河水撞在灰岩上，激起白色水花。

多年玩鬧習慣使然，夏洛克緊張地想伸手揪住身邊人的袖子，但他只抬手輕撫過匕首刀鞘，現在摸刀似乎不是個好決定。

「你還帶著。」約翰很小聲，太小聲了。隆隆水聲想吞噬他的話。

「你想拿回去嗎？」

約翰道：「不，我希望你留著它。」

 

 

  
到了另一端，約翰喚著比爾。比爾開了門，小門，不是給牲口和車輛進城的大門。

「謝謝，」夏洛克對比爾道，踏入城內，留下約翰還在橋上。他停下來穿好鞋襪，比爾完全沒關上門的意思。

「你會跟邁克談？」約翰問，用弗朗克語。徒勞地想保持低調。

處在兩人間的比爾尷尬地挪到旁邊。

「沒跟他談談之前我不會離開。」夏洛克也用相同語言回答，蹲下來綁鞋帶。

比爾瞧瞧他倆，臉上帶著疑問但已經有了答案。

「現在別鬧，比爾。」約翰用盎格里語說，滿是厭煩的語氣。

比爾大笑。

靴子穿妥後夏洛克站了起來。約翰…比較像約翰了。雖然只有那麼一瞬能從不耐的咧嘴中認出些端倪。他盯著夏洛克的臉好一會兒才開始露出抱歉的神情，兩人已經兩週沒見了，約翰知道原因何在。

「我之後還會再見到你嗎？」約翰問。

「總會見到的，」夏洛克道。他轉身離去，沒有吻，沒有觸摸，只有腰間的匕首和唇齒間的謊言。

 

 

 


End file.
